A Florida Surprize
by fluffylamb57
Summary: Title says it all. Enjoy! UNDER REVISION!
1. Chapter 1

A SURPRISE THAT CAM FROM FLORADA----CHAPTER 1 -- I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

As soon as the plain touched down. Kagome, and her three friends caught a cab to their hotel. When they got there they freshened up, and changed into their party cloths. All except Kagome. Sango put her hair that was a dark brown into a high pony tail. Even that way it still went to her ass. She slipped into a strapless red dress, that clung to her. Kikyo`s had desighted to just her black hair strait. Her hair was even longer than Sango`s. It reached to her knees. She desisted on a light blue tub top with a matching short skirt that just verily covered her ass. Ayame had deep red hair that went to the middle of her back. She desisted on putting it in a braid. Then she slipped into a pair of low cut black jeans with a green silky haft shirt.

Well what well we do first? I think I`ll try my luck at gambling. I`m with you Sango. Me too. Don`t forget about me . Alright Ayame, and Kikyo. What about you Kags. You three go ahead. I`m going to take a along soak in the hot tub before anything. Come on Kags. Bankotsu wont stay mad at you for going on vacation. We all know that you are not the type to have a man before you are marred. So don`t sulk over him. I`m not sulking. I`m just wount to take a relaxing soak before I go out. I`ll just catch up with you all later. Ok Kags O guess we well see you later then, by.

After her friends left she graved a bottle of the complementary wine , and a wine glass. She took it over to the hot tub, and sat it down. She then lit some candles she had brought. She liked relaxing in the tub with candles. After she undressed, she slipped in the tub. She laid back as she sipped her wine. A while later. Now this is the life. But I think I need to get out before I turn into a prune. Kagome only had drank two glasses of wine. She didn`t wount to get drunk.

Sesshomaru closed his lab top when they landed. When he, and his three companions got of the plain their limo was weighting for them. The scoffer drove them strait to there hotel. After they all got there key cards they went to there rooms. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga took a shower Before they left their rooms. They all went over to Sesshomaru`s room. Sesshomaru had sat down , and was back on his computer, when they knocked. What do you all wont? We cam to get you to join us. They all knottiest that he was working again. Hay brother how long are you going to be on that computer? As long as it takes to finish. Why don`t you leave it , and join us. You know I well not waste my money on gambling. You three go ahead, and have fun, and just leave me be. Unlike you I have business to take care of. Come on you can get you a one night stand to play with. As tempting as that is I have to decline. Now you three get out of my hair. Oh right but I`m going to find the prettiest bitch before you can have a chance too. What ever. Inuyasha, and the others went on down to gamble awhile .

It was late when Kagome headed out the door. She desighted to go to the bar there. I wont a double scotch on rocks. Such a strong drink for a small beauty like you. I know but I`m use to drinking the strong ones. The weak drinks do nothing for me. As you wish miss. My name is Kagome whats yours? Steve. Thanks Steve. Your more than welcome.

Sesshomaru closed his laptop. He had finished his work. He took a shower, dressed, and went to the hotel bar. When he got there he notest the most beautiful women he had ever seen. setting at the bar. His member started acing to be inside her. That was strange to him sence in all his life no woman did that to him. And sence he was a demon, and lived a long time that was a long time. He had a lot of women threw the years.

Steve hit me again. Don`t you think you have had enough? Kagome was feeling good. None since I'll be fine. As they where talking Sesshomaru desighted to introduce himself. And try to get to now her a bit. He could use a one knighter. To relieve some of his stress. Is this set taken? Know. Do you mind if I set by the most loveliest woman I have ever seen. Bar keep give me a double Scotch, with only two rocks. Cumming right up. Thats a corny pickup line. Kagome let out a giggled.

While Kagome stayed at the hotel bar her friends had desighted to find the hottest club in the city. Now this is what I`m talking about. This is nice. I`m sure we can drive the males here crazy with lust. You are so wicked Ayame. What your point. I have none. They laughed. With in a minuet they where up on the dance. As they danced sexually, and gowned into the men. Driving them crazy, and turning them on.

Sango desighted to set a dance out to get a table, and get their drink. At that moment Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga cam in. They stood at the bar weighting to order. While they scanned the room. There is a lot of hot babs tonight. Just ripe for the pickings.

As Sango had made it to the bar, to order the drinks. Well you look at that. You know she wounds' it. Miroku went up to her. Hi my name is Miroku. Whats yours? Sango. Sango I'm happy to meet you. Would you bear me a son? Say what? Are you nuts. Sango went on to get the drinks, and then she walked back to their table. Miroku that's know to pick up a chick. Kouga followed her. I'm sorry about my friend he just does that to all the lovely lady's. He doesn't mean anything by it. Really? Hay would like to dance, what is it Sango? If my hearing is right. Sure why not. She went to the dance floor with Kouga. As Inuyasha was looking around he notest a lady that caught his attaching. He walked out to the dance floor, and started to dance with her. He loved her long strait hair. Miroku graved a girl that was closest to him, and joined in. It was by chance Ayame. All six of them danced the night away.

Gambling


	2. Chapter 2

A SUPRISE THAT CAM FROM FLORIDA CHAPTER 2

The next morning Kagome woke up with a hangover. Her head was killing her. She tried to cover up her eyes to keep the light out. Untell she felt someone in her bed. She really never gave it another thought.. She just thought that one of her friends got into the wrong room, and bed. Kagome had to give up trying to go back to sleep As she got onto bed she seen she had no cloths on. She was puzzled. She always where's something to bed. She must have been to drunk. She looked over to see who was in her bed. As she looked at Sesshomaru her mummeries started coming back. The person in the bed next to her was the man she had met last nigh at the bar. The last thing she remembered was talking, and dancing with him. The rest was a blank. She thought to herself. Oh shit did I do something last night? The man was still asleep. Kagome slowly slipped out of the bed. When she did she seen blood. Oh no I lost my virginity to a stranger. What well my fiancé think. I told him that I would wait until we wed. Kagome felt ashamed of herself. She slipped her cloths on and left the room. When she had then realized that this was not the room she was staying in. It was his. When she got back to her room her friends where weighting on her. She had gave Sango her spear card key.

So where have you been Kags? Kikyo I did a terrible thing. I sleeped with a strange man. What am I going to tell Bankotsu? He well know that I`m no longer a virgen. Don`t be so upset. I`m sure he well understand. I don`t know Kikyo. Your brother well probly kick me out of our place. Kags we are on vacation we well dill with it when we get back. So go clean up, get dressed, take some meds for your hangover, and a vitamin. Why a vitamin? It well put the nutrients back in your body that the liquor took out. It well do more good at getting rid of a hangover than pain pills. I see. I can't believe it our Kagome isn`t so pure, and innocent anymore. She is finely all grown up. I herd that. They all laughed. Except Kagome.

Sesshomaru woke up, just after Kagome had left. He felt the warmth wasn`t there anymore. Was it a dream? He threw the covers off him. He got up, and took a shower, dried off, and wrapped a towel around his waste . the seen red out of the corner of his eyes. While he put his shirt on . After that he went to the bed to see what it was. But he already new. He could smell it was virgin blood. So it wasn't a dream after all. I had taken her virginity. His head swelled with pride, knowing that he was her first. Then it deflated. What did it mater anyway. That was just a one night err.

The rest of the week the women had fun. on the last day Kagome won some money. Wow Kags that's enough to rent a place if you have to. That is not even funny Sango. I was just kidding you Kags. Its alright Sango. I was thinking the same thing. I did your brother wrong Kikyo. So I have desighted to brake up with him, and get my own place. If that is what you wount Kags? Its better this way. Besides if I really did love him I would have never done that .Your probly right Kags. We well still be friends then, ok? Ok you two enough of that. We better get go before we miss the plain. I hope I steal well have my internship when I get back. I'm sure you well.

It had been two weeks sence the four women got back. Kagome broke the news to Bankotsu, and moved into a very small apartment. That was all she could afford. Everyone was back at their jobs. Kagome was too. But she had been sick a lot. It was the weekend, and her friends all showed up at her place. At that time she was in the bathroom getting sick. Just a minuet. I`ll be right there. Hi, what you all doing here? And what's with the bags you all are holding? Kikyo had the smallest one. She handed it to Kagome. Sango, and Ayame took the other bags to the kitchen.

Here we got you something. What is it? Its a pg test. What do I need that for? You all don't think that I'm pregnant do you? Come on Kagome we know you have been sick a lot lately. Just take the test. Then we can rule it out if you are not. Well I guess it couldn`t hurt. I need to pee anyway.

Kagome took the test into the bathroom, and took the test. She cleaned her hands while she waighted five minuets to see. When she cam out she looked a little down. So what does it say? I don`t know. how I can get another in my apartment. What are you talking about? What does the test say? Ayame, she just told us. Kags is going to be a mom. Oh wow. Kags you have to move in with me, and my little brother Kahaku. Are you sure Sango. I wont be putting you out? Yes my sure. We have lots of room. Then it is settled we`ll move you today. Oh thank you all so much. I really aprechate it. We well all help you fix up the baby room, after you get settled.

It took them know time to get Kagome settled in. Kagome called her mom to give her the news. She was so excited. She was going to be a grandma. I'll set you up an appointment for a doctor. Mom I can take care of it myself. You forget that Kikyo is a doctor? Sorry dear I was just so excited. That's fine. I got to go talk to you later. After Kagome`s mom got off the phone, she called all her friends with the news.

So you finely got back. What did it take you so long. Meoga . He was to busy womanizing . You sure that you didn`t go to see your American girlfriend? No I did not. She is been seeing someone else. Some movie star. Sesshomaru when are you going to settled down? Not to soon. I have know entrusts in having a mate yeat. You need to have an hair. I`m not ready to be a father.. If you are whirred about it? Why don`t you let Inuyasha . He isn`t the hair. You are.

It had been two months sence Kagome found out that she was pg. Kikyo her doctor told her that depending on the demon father. How long she would be pregnant. Kagome had know idea. She thought it was a dog, or wolf, but she wasn't sure. The doctor told her that the gestation period for them where four months.

Kagome, and Sango was fixing up the baby room. She had desighted on just green would be the theme, with a garden of flowers, trees, and curbs. She did all the painting by hand herself. It looked like you could just walk right into it. As Songo cam back with a glass of ice tea she gasped. Oh Kegs that's so bountiful. You are such a great artist. How come you never did that for a living? I just never thought that it would make me enough money to live on.

Father what is this? I am not matting, or marrying Kagura. I did it to keep the elders off our. I grow tired of them. Can't you at least pretend? I guess for now it will not hurt anything. Then later I can say we had a disagreement, and end the engagement. It would be nice to see you really getting marred. Let's not go threw this again father. Ok. Hay dad. What do you wount Inuyasha? I just cam to see if it is true. What ? Well you getting marred dear brother. Haft brother. And yes it is. You do know that she is a gold digger. Watch your mouth Inuyasha. You are talking about your sister-n-law. Inuyasha I herd that you got a privet eye person to see if you can find that woman you meet in Vegas? Yes I have. So why would you do that? I just feel something for her. Is she that good in bed Inuyasha? Shut your mouth Sesshomaru. All you did in Vegas was work. I bag your pardon Inuyasha. I did go out once. The first day that I got there. I didn`t see you. I stayed at the hotel , and went to it bar. That bountiful bitch was hot for a virgen. Did you even get her name? Yes I believe her name was Kagome. Is that the only time you seen her? Inuyasha I was there on business. How did you know she was a virgen? Her virgen blood stupid. I`m not stupid I just thought that you just believed her. You out to know that I would not go by what a bitch said. Un like you going out all the time you where there, and then never getting her name. Well do you know the last name of that bitch you where with? Why should I. I have know interest in seeing her again. And I dought if I well. Now If you well excuse me I have to set up a fitting with a tailor. I take it you well be one of my best men, a stupid haft brother. Dad Make him quit calling me stupid? Sesshomaru. But before he could say anything to Sesshomaru he was gone.

So Kikyo said she wonted you to take it easy the reast of the pregnancy? Yes so I took the papers to my boss, and her brother, Dr Bankotsu. He gave me eight weeks maternity leave with pay. Thats great. So whats your limits? No lifting, no being on my feet to long, no over excitement, and no walking to fare. The doctor said that I was pretty big just for three months. Plus he said that sence we have know Idea who the father is he doesn't wount me to be to fare from where there is people, or a phone. Well it well be well worth it when you have that bundle of joy in your arms cooing at you. Its getting realy hard to weight. But your right. I've got to get to work now. I'll see you later Kags. Lessen to your doctor. I well. Ha Sango can I hitch a ride with you? I need to get some things. Didn't your doctor tell you not to carry anything? Just things over five lbs. Well ok I`ll drop you off. How are you getting back? I`ll take a taxi. Lets go then. Songo dropped Kagome off at the mall, and went on to work. Kagome was shopping for baby cloths. She had found out that morning that there was several heart beats, But Kikyo couldn't tell how many.

Sango had been coming home for lunch every day for the last two weeks. Just to see if Kagome was fine. After Kagome was done shopping she thought that she would eat. She was starving. Then she would head home. So she sat down at a restraint, and order. As she was eating she watched the people go by.

Inuyasha left his father's office, He desighted to get what his dad needed at the mall. He thought he would pick up a few things for his self too, as well, cense he was going to be there anyway. As he got out of his black jag he seen someone that was setting in a cab that looked like Kikyo. He ran to try to catch it, but the cab had left.


	3. Chapter 3

A SUPRISE THAT CAM FROM FLORIDA CHAPTER 3

Kagome made it home just around ten minuets before Sango. She dropped off her packages for her babies in the babies room. She went into the kitchen to fix dinner for her, and Sango. After she got it going she turned on the TV. Then she had to waddle to the bathroom. It seamed she had to go a lot more now. By the time Sango got done with her shower, Kagome had their dinner ready. They took two trays into the front room, to watch TV while they ate.

How was work? It went fine. Sometimes I wish I worked somewhere else better than the one I have. The owner of that companies gives me the creeps. How so Sango? When we had our board meeting he kept staring at me. And to be honest with you, I think some of what is going on there isn't with in the law. Besides isn`t he the one that kidnapped Kikyo? Yes, and he some how got out of it. Sango I really think you ott to put your application into all the good companies in Tokyo, and Maybe you'll have some luck getting a better job that pays as well. Besides I think he only hired you to keep an eye on Kikyo. You are probly right Kags. But I`m steel at Naraku`s company. That don`t matter. Its your right to look for a diferent job. Even if you are still working for him. He can't do a thing to you. I know you are right. Hay, Kags, turn it up . Oh wow so one of the richest batchers in Japan is off the market now. Boy is some bitch lucky. How is it? Come on show us you dam TV. Now Sango don't have a cow. Settle down. When Kagome looked at the screen she almost dropped her tea. Her heart was rising, and her mouth went dry. Right in front of her was the very man that she sleeped with. Why did he affect her so. Her heart was rising like crazy.

This is not happening. Sesshomaru Moon . He is the man I woke up with in Florida. You didn`t? I`m very sure Sango I swear. It was him. Then that means that you had sex with the most gorges dog demon there ever was. Boy are you lucky Kegs. Sango he is also the daddy of my babies. That is so cool. Waite until Kikyo, and Ayame. They'll flip. So when well you tell him? I`m not. What! There are probly a hole town of women claming they are that way with his child. Just because he is engaged. What about your babies? They well know about him when they are old enough to know. Waite a minuet You found out today what the baby was? No I found out that I was having more than one. I forgot that your ultra sound was today. So how many? Kikyo couldn't tell . We well just have to guess at the baby cloths we get. Sango we can talk about that later. Right now lets finish what we where talking about. Oh ok. You could put a monkey wrench in the wedding. Who am I to run their marriage. I would not wount to do that and mess up their happiness. As you wish. The door bell rang. Sango got up to answer it. It was Kikyo, and Ayame. Oh here we go again. I wished I would have told all of you at once. Sango, and Kagome told them about everything that was going on. They all screamed with excitement.

Please would you all keep it a secret between us four? We promise we well keep your secret Kags. Now we wount to see the room you said you would have finished painting today. You got to see how lovely it is. Kagome is an amassing artist. You are so right Sango. You have a lot of talent Kags. Thanks. After we get the furniture it well look even better. Your right Ayame. Now where do we begin? Lets start with the beds. I assume Kikyo told you about me have more than one. Yes she did. But did you know that a dog demoness can have from one to twelve. You are kidding me right Ayame. She isn't Kags. Know wonder you told me to take it easy Kikyo. Yes that's part of it. I didn't know at that time that it was a dog. I hope there is just know more than three. We wont be able to know until they are born. Kags wonder if there is more than that? I well just have love a lot more. You wouldn't share them with their dad? These are my babies. They all well stay with me. I can take care of them myself. Now I'll just set in this rocker, and watch. You know that I need to see if it works right. Funny Kags. Rock a by babies. Don't you meen pups. Ok then, rock a buy puppies. Kagome you can do that when they are born. I'm just protesting. I think she allready likes the rocker. You three allready almost done with the cribs? Not that we know exactly how many. Yet. Yes we are done, only a man would make it hard. They all laughed. An hour went by, and soon they had it all put up, and all the blankets, and clothing folded, and put away.

Kagura don`t bother me with details. You know that this is not really going to happen. Now if you excuse me I have things to do. So be on your way. I well be by at 8 to take you to dinner. Be ready. After she left Inuyasha cam in.

You well be mating me for real Sesshomaru. I have it all planed lover. Then My brother, and I well take your families company off your hands. She grinned and walked out of Moon Industries inc.

The tailor is here to measure us Sesshomaru. For the tucks. Have The tailor come on in then. Inuyasha opened the door and let Jakotsu come in. As he was measuring Sesshomaru, he talked about his boyfriend. So Inuyasha have you had any luck finding that Kikyo? No not really Sesshomaru. I know a Kikyo. You do? Yes she is the sister of my boyfriend. So can you tell me what she looks like Jakotsu? Sure, She has long strait hair past her ass. Plus a good figure for a female I guess. Do you know her number? Her home phone. Here I`ll right it down for you. Inuyasha how can you be so sure that it was her, little brother? Jakotsu do you know if she went to Florida for a week with three of her friends? How did you know? That is where I met her. I see. Say did you meet the one called Kagome? She is the only one I didn`t meet. She was engaged to my Bankotsu. When she got back she told him that she had sleeped with a stranger, and lost her virginity. Then she moved out. Which was a good thing. If she hadn`t told Bankotsu. He was going to tell her about us anyway. So it worked just fine. Now Bankotsu has to tell his family about us. They didn`t know that he was gay. Well all done measuring you. This is quite interesting. Don`t you think Sesshomaru? Didn`t you meet Kagome, Sesshomaru? You may go now Jakotsu. Well ok. The tucks well be ready for a fitting two weeks from now. Fine by. So that sounds like the Kagome that you meet brother. Aren't you cereus about her? Have you forgotten little brother that I`m engaged. Yes I know, But Kagura is just after your money, and Naraku has been after our company for years. This is none of your business who I marry., or mate. Now would you leave . I wount to get back to work.

Kagome was setting on the couch when she started to get bad pains, that wrapped around to her back. She just thought it was just the pups moving around to much. Now see what you have done pups. I have to go pee again. The way its going you all well have me on the stool all the time. Owe, Owe, Owe that hurt. Now be nice. After Kagome peed, she desighted to called Sango. The pain was getting a little harder. What is it Kags? I think I`m in labor Sango I need your help. I`ll be right there. Let me go tell my boss. It had been around thirty minuets later when Sango got there. She helped Kagome into her car. Kahaku graved her suitcase, and jumped into the front, while Kagome sat in the back. When they got there Kagome just getting out of the back set when her water broke. Kahaku had all ready gone to get a wheelchair when it happened. When the wheel chair got there they helped her into it, and wheeled her into the hospital. A nurse took her right to a birthing room, after she checked her in. Sango got on the phone to Kagome`s mom, and her friends. By that evening everyone was there weighting.

How fare along is she now ? She is five centimeters. It well probly be with in three to five hours before she delivers. We well be giving you an epidural in two hours we don`t wount it to be to soon, because it might where off before the babies come. You mean I have to be in all this pain for two hours, Nurse? It well do know good she is with a demon pups. Oh, I'm sorry. Mom what my babies being part demon have to do with pain medicine. My dear Even if you got it, it would not kill the pain. They would neutralize it. Because they would see it as a threat to there life. Didn`t Kikyo tell you that? No mom. I guess sence you are a mico that she thought you knew, you would know. But don`t weary. When the pain get to much, your babies well help with that. How? They well send out a comical to numb the pain. I wish they would do it now. Oh shit owe! owe! owe! Dam it hurts. Oh if I ever get a hold of that ass hole he well get his. Kagome just try to com down. Its really hard mom. I know dear. Did you forget that I have been threw it twice. I`m in to much pain to think. Two hours later, and now Kagome was ten centimeters, and ready to push.

The hair on the back of Sesshomaru`s neck stood up. Sesshomaru had felt strange all day. Like he should be some where. Inutaisho cam into his office. What is this? What is what father? Where is your brains today? These documents are mist up I can't propose this to Miroku for our merger. It makes know sence. Here look at it. Sesshomaru read it over. He had made a bad mistake . I well redo it, and have it to you in a bit. I must of got some papers mixed up with a diferent account. I`ll get it straitened. You better. You well get them before you leave today. I think you should take a little time off. Like a couple of days. I thank I might just do that. Now let me get this redone. It didn't take Sesshomaru long to find the fills that got switched around. As he thought about it he remembered that Kagura had been there earlier. He left the office for ten minuets. The papers where found in Naraku`s. papers on a deal he was working with him on. That bitch was trying to get her hands on part of the moon company. Sesshomaru made a phone call to Naraku. Naraku I think you well haft to have some other company go in on the restraint. My Father is not interested in investing in a restraint. Well I know when he sets his mind there is know way to change it. Thanks for letting me know Sesshomaru. After he hung up he took the right papers to his father, and headed home, as he did he called Kaugra, and canceled his date with her. He was to ferrous with her under handed way of trying to get a peace of his family's company.

You can push now Kegome. That it. harder. Come on I can see its head. Now relax. When the next contraction comes take in a deep breath and push as hard as you can one last time. Here comes your pup. He sure has a good set of lounges. Look at all that white hair. She handed the baby over to a nurse, to clean up. It was not long before the next one cam out. This one was a girl. This went on for awhile By the time it was over Kagome had three boys, and two girls.

You did great Kagome. They where so quit, and beautiful. What do they look like mom. They all have white, or black, or both. I

Can tell you they are adorable. Have you thought about names? I have, but I well have to see them first. When do you think I well get to see them? When they are cleaned up, and you are clean up as well. Mom something is wrong. What do you mean dear? I`m still having contractions. Is that normal? No Kagome is isn`t. Kikyo would you see what is wrong with my darter? She looked under the sheet. She was surprised what she saw. Kagome you are having another baby. Come on you need to push. Nurse get another wormer and more stuff ready . Here it comes. Just a little more. One more time. Thats it here she is. The pup let out a cry. I have another girl yes you do. They all look pretty healthy. If they are alright tonight you well be taking them home tomorrow afternoon. Really? Oh can I hold my little ones? Sure, here is your first boy. Well hello pup. Lets see You well be Hajime. I like your little blue quarter moon, them red stripes, one on both sides, your arms, and

Hips. That white hair, with a little crown of black. This is your second born. Your name well be Rin. Your hair looks brown, with the same markings as your brother. Here is your next. Well I see you have your fathers whit/silver hair. Your markings are like your brother, and sister, except yours is a baby blue. Let me see I'll call you Shiori. Well little mister what shawl we call you with my black hair, and your green quarter

Moon. I see you have two stripes instead of one like the rest. You well be called Shippo. Here comes my last little man pup. So you are quite a sight with that dark blue hair, and your golden markings. Kageromaru well be your name. How is that? So you are a late one little one. Here we have your hair as black as night, with light blue strikes in it. Your quarter moon is violet along with your markings. What should your name be? I Know Madoriko, after my famous mico ancestor. Welcome to the world my pups. This is strange. What is Mom? They seam to all be full blooded dog demons. It must be your mico blood that did that. Now for pictures.


	4. Chapter 4

A SURPRISE THAT CAM FROM FLORADA CHAPTER 4

All of Kagome`s family, and friends cam in to see the new babies.

Don't hog the babies Kags. I wount to hold one of them, I get the this one. No fighting over the little ones I`m sure you all well get one to hold. But you know something I`m the Grandma. That means I get first dibs on them. Now I think we should go. I think Kagome needs some reast. She looks worn out. I am mom. That was a lot of work. How about I see you all tomorrow. After we get out of this place. Plus there well be more room. Its a little crowded, and I`m really tired. We`ll let you get some reast. While we get some reast our selves. Then in the morning, we`ll go and do a little shopping. What time do you think you well be released. She well be realest tomorrow afternoon. That well work out . We`ll come by before you get out, and have you a few car seats, and a few things for the little ones. Now that We know what sex they are.

They soon left, and went to their own places and agreed to meet at 9 in the morning to get the shopping done. When Kikyo got back to her place Her brother was there. I`m getting ready to go out with my boyfriend. You have several calls. Thanks brother, and by the way It`s doesn't mater to me that you are gay. I love you anyway Bankotsu. You are my brother know mater what. Thanks sis. By the way how did it go? Did Kagome have her pups yet? Yes, six. Three of each sex. Tell her I'm happy for her. Well do. I better get going. Jakotsu well be wondering where I got lost . By. By. Now that he is gone I think I`ll go see who is calling me. It better not be Naraku. That freak doesn't take no for an answer. Kikyo listened to all the messages, and was surprised that it was Inuyasha that she met at Vegas. So she called him back. Kikyo talked to him for awhile, and they made a date for lunch the next day. She was so excited that he went to all that trouble to find her. He had been in her thoughts sence the night they meet. She just couldn`t get him out of her mind.

The next morning Kikyo, Sango, and Ayame went shopping at the mall. By the time they where done it was almost noon.

Do you think we bought to much. Not for babies. Well I think we ought to go have some lunch. Its almost noon, and I haven't eaten all day. Good idea Sango, lets go. I hat to brake it to you two but I already have plans. What, who with Kikyo? Well you know that guy I met in Florida? You mean Inuyasha? Yes. What about him? He asked me out for lunch. How did he find you? A trailer named Jakotsu told him that he knew a Kikyo, and gave him my home number. It appears he has been looking for me ever sence he got back from Florida. Wow he really must have the hots for you bad. I`ll let you all know how it goes. Tell Kags I`ll see her, and the babies at home later. By. By to you too. Good luck.

Kikyo went to meet Inuyasha, while Sango, and Ayame went to the hospital. Ayame you go on to help Kags, and her bundles of joy. I`ll go on home and get started on the other bed, and get the reast set up. Ok Sango. Just tell her that I had to do something. Ok. Don`t forget the car sets, and outfit for the little ones. Oh sorry Sango. I almost forgot. I think these ones, and these blankets well do. Here is the car sets. Lets put the stuff all in it. Well do. Later. By Sango. Hi Sango what you doing. I'm trying to put these car sets in. Don't weary Sango. I have a solution. What's that? Well turn around and look. Nice van. It is isn't it. I got it for Kagome, and her pups. I have been saving this for Kagome. Her father wounded her to have it when she turned twenty five. I desighted that she needed it now. This is really great we where wondering how we would work this. Sango got home. With her brothers help, they got everything out of Sango`s` Blue SUV. Then they got busy putting it together. While Sango put the crib together. Kahaku Fixed the place up. They got done just in time. With Ayames help, Kagome, her mom, and the babies pulled up.

Its nice to see you again Kikyo. Its good to see you too Inuyasha. How have you been? Good. You where just almost late. I thought you blew me off. Sorry about that Inuyasha. I was shopping for some baby things. Baby things? Are you having a baby? No silly one of my friends did. Is it one of the women that was with you the night we meet? No, it was another. Did she do ok? Sure she did. She had three boy, and three girls. Is she a demon? No she isn't. The father must have been then. He was. She well have her hands full with the six. Yes, but she has a lot of help, with all her family, and friends. Thats good, but what about her husband, or mate? She doesn't have either. It was a one knighter. That is kind of bad. Does she do that a lot? No that was her first, and only time. She was drunk at the time, or she would have said no. She was the kind to weight until she was marred, or mated. Really? She must be a nice woman. She is, and a great friend, that would do anything for you. Even a stranger. What type of Demon was he? Really we don't we think he is a dog. Yes. Now lets talk about you? What you wount to know? I never got around to asking you your last name? Its Moon. I should have known that you where one of the Moons. All three of you look a lot alike. Does it bother you that I`m a Moon? Not at all. I could care less who you are kin too. I liked you the night I met you. I don`t know your last name either. Its Shard. I've herd that name before. Well two years ago Naraku Oniegumo kidnapped me, and got off on a tecknalitys. I had to get a restraining order against him. I know him too. He is a real creep. I can't believe that my brother is marrying one of his sisters.

That hole family is no good. I can't agree with you more. Well enough of that. I really enjoyed seeing you again. I feel the same. Would you like to go out tonight? Sure. What time? I can pick you up at eight. Ok. I`ll be ready. Here is one of my cards. I'm a child doctor. It has my business address, and number, and I`ll right down my address, and home phone. This Is my cell number. Call me anytime. Inuyasha gave Kikyo a light kiss, then Kikyo left. He paid the bill, and left his self . His father called him as he was leaving, and asked him to come the mansion. Inuyasha wounted to talk to him anyway.

What did you wount dad? I wounted to make sure that you didn`t forget about Sesshomaru`s engagement party tonight. I`m not going. Why not? You should be here with the reast of us. Well, you well just have to count me out. And what is the reason for not being here with the family? Because Naraku is going to be there, and I do not like Kagura either. But the biggest reason is I have a date. Why don`t you bring her? I can't she can't be around Naraku. Why is that. Remember two years ago, there was a story about him kidnapping a women? Yes. Well she is that women. Wasn`t her name Kikyo? Yes it was, and is . Do tell me? Is she the one that you have been looking for? Yes she is. I`m taking her out tonight. When well I get to meet her? I`ll bring her around one of these days. Tell me son are you in love with her? Inuyasha blushed a little.

I really don`t know. I just know that ever sence I met her I haven't been with anyone, or entreated in any bitch either. Well ok I`ll make up an excuse for you not being there. Thanks dad. Any thing ease you needed? Know. Dad I almost forgot. Kikyo was telling me about a friend of hers. Go on what about her friend? Her friend just had six babies. 3 girls, and 3 boys. I asked about the dad, and found out that her friend had a one knighter, and that she had never been with a man before that night. She had been conserving her purity. She was saving herself, but she got drunk, and one thing led to another. You get the point? What are you saying? That you think that she might of been the one that was with your brother? I think so. Why do you? Because she changed the subject on me when she almost said dog. When I asked if she knew what kind of demon. I got the feeling she was hiding something. She asked like she said something that I was not suppose to know. She had that guilty expression when she was talking about her friend. Thats interesting. How can we find out for sure? You did not sence that she was lying? No she was not. How can we know for sure that they are Sesshomaru`s? I think I have a plan. Lets here it.


	5. Chapter 5

A SURPRISE THAT CAM FROM FLORIDA CHAPTER 5

As Kagome walked into her place she had a suprise. Welcome home Kags, and pups. This is so nice of you Sango. You know that it was my idea too Kags. We thought it would be nice to welcome the new additions to your family. Lets go see the six of them room. Kikyo, Ayame, and I went shopping as you know. We got a few things besides the car seats, blankets, and outfits for them. Kagome handed each one a pup. Even her mom.. They all went into the room.

Oh this is looks so nice. I thank you all for helping me out. What are friends for? By the way where is Kikyo? She had a lunch date after we shopped. Yes I did. You made it. I wouldn't miss this for the world. Here Kikyo. You can hold Shippo. While Ayame helps me with some refreshments. You are such a doll Shippo. It was getting late when everyone went home. Sango watched the babies while Kagome took a nap.

Across town Inuyasha was getting ready for his date with Kikyo. While Sesshomaru was picking up Kagura. You simply look very hansom tonight Sessy baby. Take your hands from my person. We are not in view of the media right now. I would prefer that you did not call me that. Use my name right Kagura. Oh po. We might have popperotcie following us. It maters not they can't see us threw the windows

Two weeks slid by fast sence the babies where born.

Inuyasha I was wondering if you might have Kouga, and Miroku`s phone number? You see, Sango would like to see Miroku, and Ayame would like to see Kouga again, and maybe we all can have a triple date. Well I have Kouga`s. But Sesshomaru has Miroku`s . So why don`t I take you over to my dads office, and ask Sesshomaru. I thought you said your fathers office? I did Sesshomaru works under our father. Besides I wount you to meet my father. He has been wonting to meet you. Really? Yes. Well lets go then. Yes, but first let me make sure that father is in the office, and I wont Sesshomaru there too. So you can meet him also. I'll worn you now. Sesshomaru asks like he is better than most. So don`t be intimated by him. Kikyo wondered how Kagome ended up with a snob, or was that Inuyasha was afraid that he would take her from him. Inuyasha hung up his cell phone. It was not very long after that, that they both got to his dads office. Dad said he was there. Both of them where. They went to the top floor where Inutaisho`s office was. When they got there Sesshomaru was already there. Hello father this is Kikyo, my girlfriend. It is nice to meet you finely. Inuyasha has not talked much about anything besides you sence he meet you in Florida, and I can see why.

Kikyo blushed a little. So this is the one that has you hooked little brother. A better choice than yours. So Kikyo you where in Florida with my youngest son? Yes myself , and three of my friends. Really, what are there names? I might know one of them. Well there is Sango, Ayame, and Kagome. My son was telling me that one of your friends had six pups just two weeks age. Was she with you in Florida too? Yes she was. I see. Why did she make such a trip in her condition? You mean pregnant? Yes. She wasn`t when she left. So she had a fling? That sounds like a whore to me, having a strangers child. Kagome is not a whore. Sesshomaru, Thats your name isn`t it? Yes. Kikyo`s was getting angry. Well Sesshomaru she was a virgen, that is until you took advantage of her. I suppose she can prove that I`m the father?

Oh know. Kagome is going to be mad at me. I opened my mouth yet again. Me , and my big mouth. For get I said anything. I thank not. Do you have any pictures of them by chance? Kikyo handed the pictures to Inuyasha. Inutaisho took the pictures, and looked back, and forth, between the pictures, and Sesshomaru. They all had marks almost like his. They all looked to be full demons. Have her come tomorrow for a D N A test to prove it. She just probly wount our money. She is not like that you ass. Besides I really don`t think she well come. She is afraid? Know she doesn't wount to mess up your marriage, and mating to Kagura. She said that she well let her children know about you when they are old enough to under stand. If they are Sesshomaru`s They would be the airs to our estate. Could you talk her into the tests? She well already be mad at me for braking my word. I primmest her that I would keep her secret. I`m so dead.

She walked out the door. How was she going to tell Kagome that she did it again. Don't weary Kikyo. Kagome seems the understanding kind the way you talk about her.. She is. Would you take me home now please, Inuyasha? I'm going to tell her as soon as I can, and get it over with. Ok Kikyo. Hay do you think that I could see my niece, and nephew? Well see Inuyasha. We forgot to ask your brother for Miroku`s number. Would you do me a favor, and give them Sango`s, and Ayame`s number? Sure I`ll do that for you. Thanks Inuyasha Your so good to me. Well we are here. I`ll see you later Inuyasha. Hay would you like to come over later? I wounted to fix dinner for you.. That would be nice. What time? How about around eight? I`ll be here.

Someone over herd what Kikyo, and Inuyasha was talking about. Well, well so Sesshomaru might be a father. That could worn our plans.

The demon followed Inuyasha, and Kikyo to her place. He parked his car, and waighted. Thirty minuets. Later Kikyo left to go to Kagome`s, and he followed her. He wrote down the address that Kikyo went to. Then he got out, and snuck around to the side of Kagome`s place. When Kikyo went in she had guilty written all over her face. So tell me Kikyo You did it again didn`t you? Sorry. Yes I did Kags. I`m really sorry Kags. But I was so mad at what Sesshomaru said I just blurted it out. So who to, just him? No, Inuyasha, and Inutaisho to. So that was the last name of the guy you meet in Florida, Inuyasha? Yes. Well Its ok Kikyo. It was bound to happen sooner, or later. What did they have to say. Mister Inutaisho Moon would like for you to bring the pups to there business to take a dna sample to make sure its true. Wount you go? Yes I well. You well? Yes. But I`m not thrilled about it. There is one other thing. What is that? My boyfriend would like to see his niece, and nephew? If you would let him. Sure Kikyo. Have him meet me at their place. Ok Kagome. Now would you like to Help me with the pups? I wount to take them out for a stroll. Ok.

They both wrapped the six up, and went to the park. Kagome had two strollers each had three areas for three. One was blue the other was pink, and red. It was only three blocks from Songs place. As they strolled the babies around they where still being followed. Kikyo, I don`t know about you, but I feel an evil presents. Maybe we should go back to your place Kags. I feel it too. They hurried back to Kagome`s place. When does Sango get home? She gets home In about an hour. Then I`ll stay with you until then. Thanks Kikyo. I feel much safer with you here. I still feel that an evil presents is still around. I feel it also. It must of followed us back from the park. I`m not real scared as much, not with you, and I being meco, plus being trained also in marshal arts, and weaponry. Do you think this demon is after you, or me? I have know Idea. Is Ayame still at work? She could be off soon. I have an Idea Kags. You might not like it. What is it? Why don`t I call Inuyasha, and see if he can find out who is watching us, and why. Thanks Kikyo it sounds like a good idea. I`m wearied about my pups. Do you think they could be in danger? To tell you the truth I really don`t know. I thought that it wasn`t bothering you. So I lied, sue me.

Kikyo called Inuyasha and told him what was going on. In know time he was there. When Inuyasha pulled up the demon that had been watching them left in a hurry. Knowing that Inuyasha could pick up on his smell, and ora. As he was getting ready to knock on the door, it flew open, and Kikyo jumped into his arms, and wrapped her arms, and legs around him. I'm so glad you cam Inuyasha. Do you still feel him around? No as soon as you pulled up he must have left. Just to be on the safe side I`ll take a look around. Thanks. Inuyasha went around the hole area. He could smell a thunder demon's sent. But the demon was gone. He is gone now Kikyo. Oh, by the way, I would like you to meet Kagome. This is Inuyasha that I told you about. I`m glad to meet you Inuyasha. I wish in a better way though. Kikyo said you wounted to meet your nieces , and nephews? Yes I would. How is it that you believe me, and not your family? Because Kikyo has been honest with me sence we meet. And I trust her to telling me the truth. You know you look a lot like your brother. He is just my haft brother. I`m haft human. I see. Well Inuyasha lets go see them then.

He followed the women into the nursery . He herd several growls when he walked threw the door . He growled back to them. What was that about Inuyasha? They where giving me a warning that this was their territory, and that they would defend it. Are you making this up? No, your pups are really smart for there age. Can I hold them? Sure. Kagome let him hold one at a time. As you can see there is a wide variety to pick from.

When he had one of the boy pups, Shippo took a swipe at his face, and growled again. He is just like his father always taking swipes at me.. There is know mistaking it they are Moon's. He was amused by the pups actions. Kagome, and Kikyo started laughing. Sango had just got home. I'm home where is everyone? We are in the pups room. Hay I got a deferent job. It`s at Moon Indenters. I start in two weeks. By the way who's drives that Jaggier out there? That would be mine. Well high Inuyasha nice to see you again. As you Sango. By the way the letch has been asking about you. He has? Yes


	6. Chapter 6

A SURPRISE THAT CAM FROM FLORIDA CHAPTER 6

The next day Kagome took the pups to Moon corp. So they could do the D N A test. Sango took off to go with Kagome. To be her support. All three of the Moons where weighting for her with a nurse technician to swab the inside of all that was involved. So we meet again Sesshomaru. Not that I remember very little of the first time that I meet you. Hello Kagome. So you say that you had my pups? We well find out soon enough. The technician here well swab you. The pups, and my self. Ok lets get to it. Not that I care if you believe me or not. Sesshomaru had forgotten how spunky she was. The technician got right to it. When she was done she told them that it would be two days before they could find out the resoles.

My name is Inutaisho. Can I see them. Yes of corse. This is your Grandsons ser. Their names are Hakim, Shippo, and Kageromaru. The girls are Rin, Shiori, and Midoriko your grand daters. Kagome handed Shippo over first. Then she started handing them all to him, one at a time, and letting them know which ones names went to that pup. Inutaisho uncovered each one to get a better look . Every time he uncovered one he got a growl. and they also took a swipe at him. He growled back at them. Each one let out a whimper. One of Sesshomaru`s eye brawl rose up, with interest. He could tell they where all Sesshomaru`s. I know one thing Sesshomaru they are Moons. I don`t need to see the results of the D N A test to tell you that they are yours Sesshomaru. So if you do not believe me then you can look for your self. Here you can hold them. Cant you tell they have your sent mixed with hers.

Sesshomaru went over, and Inutaisho handed him one of his son. Shippo reached up to Sesshomaru`s face gurgling, and cooing. Then he bit Sesshomaru`s knuckle while Sesshomaru pushing a bit of Baby Shippo`s hair aside to see the markings easier. Inutaisho was handed a girl next. She had her mothers hair, but when she opened her eyes It was like looking at two big pools of molten gold. Rin graved Inutaisho`s finger, and started to suck on it. Sesshomaru was at all as he studied his one of his sons. For a split moment his mask of indifferent was gone, then it went right back the way it was. Kagome watched the three check out the pups in detail. When the six started to wine , that was Kagome, and Sango cue to take the pups back. I think they are a little hungry. Is there a place I can feed them? Why do you not feed them right here? I`m Breastfeeding, and bottle feeding them. I have a system now. You do know that It is your right to feed them anywhere you are.

Kagome turned a deep red. I would be to ambariesed in front of anyone. In that case Sesshomaru why don`t you take Kagome to your office so she can feed the pups. Sesshomaru went over, and took one of the strollers and headed to his office.

Why don`t you tell us a bit about yourself while they are gone? What is it Miss Sango? Yes ser. Well tell me Miss Sango what do you do? I work for Naraku. That is until You company hired me. I put my two week notes yesterday. Why did you wount to switch jobs? I didn`t like the way he was looking at me all the time. He gave me the creeps. Besides I think I don`t think he does all his business legally. Really how interesting. What was your position? I was a Secretary. So Sango what place are you working here at my company? I`m to be the personal secretary of Mr Hojoe. So you are with one of my best employees. Yes. It well be a relief to get away from Naraku finely. You made a good choice. We have a good health plan, and all. So where you off today? No, I still had two weeks vacation coming. So I took it. That way I well be ready for my new job.

When Sesshomaru showed Kagome into his office his sectary looked at Kagome strangely. Lord Sesshomaru, miss Kagura Wind called. What did she wount? I don`t know ser. She said she would call back. I wount you to hold all my calls. Also do not let anyone disserve me. As you wish ser. Sesshomaru, and Kagome went into Sesshomaru`s office. Thanks for letting me use your office? You well probly be more comfortable on the sofa. I believe you are right. When Kagome sat down. Sesshomaru started handing her their pups. Starting with Rin. Sesshomaru are you going to watch me feed our pups? Do you have a problem with that? Kagome`s face went red. He smirked. He already new the answer to that.

I have seen all you have so you have know reason to be shy. Could you at least turn your head? I well not. This is just so freaky. I`m not use to anyone watching me feed the pups. But sence I have know choice. I`ll have to wont I. You shire you wount? Yes I`m sure.

Kagome layed the pups down so she could undo her braw. Then she put one on each tit. Sesshomaru was intrigued. There in front of him was his pups suckling their mom. He cam closer. Kagome was not watching him, but watching the pups feed. Sesshomaru watched with hunger in his eyes. How he wished it was him that had those mounds to lick, and suckle. As he did the night they met. Kagome got the feeling she was being stared at, and looked up. She could of sworn that she seen lust in his eyes, Kagome could feel a shiver run down her back, and a worm sensation in her abdomen, and then felt dampness on her panties. Sesshomaru sniffed the air, and caught the sent of her arousal. He looked her in the eyes. As he stared into her eyes he could feel his staff starting to harden. He smirked, then his face went back to the look of indifferent.

Tell me Sesshomaru. Please be onset. Did you send someone to keep an eye on me after you found out about our pups? No I have not. I`ll ask father if he did. But I do not think he would do that. Kagome put the first two down, and picked up two more. Sesshomaru called his father on the phone. While Kagome was feeding the next pups. Then he hung up. No my father did not. Why did you ask?. Where you being followed? After yesterday when Kikyo cam back. She told me about what she had done. You know about her getting mad at you and blurted out about the pups. I told her It was alright, that I forgave her that it would have happened sooner, or later. We took a pups for a stroll in the park. We felt like we where being watched. How would you know that? We are both micos. You can't feel it is because I have a concealment spell on. Anyway it felt like who ever it was, was a demon. That demon had a bad ora. After we got back to my place, Kikyo stayed with me while Sango was steel out. While we waighted Kikyo called Inuyasha, and asked him to come check it out for us. When he did he found out that there was the thunder demon's sent all around the out side of the place. This is not good. You well stay at our estate where the pups can be protected. Excuse me but I can take care of myself. And the pups are just fine without your help. I well send a demon to keep an watch on them then. I wount no arguments from you. If they are really mine. Then they could be in real danger. I have a few enemy's because of my line of work.

Kagome let out her mico powers so Sesshomaru could tell how strong she was. Sesshomaru was impressed. You see Kikyo, and I might not be kin, but we both are very strong micos. We keep our powers hidden to keep demons from coming after us. How did you get drunk without releasing it? I had a special ring on to hide it. I see. Can I see it? I guess you are a very strong one. Maybe the strongest I've ever met. So how come I didn`t see it while it is was on your finger? It becomes invisible that way know one well see it, and take it.

As they where talking Kagura just got off the elevator on Sesshomaru`s floor. She felt a strong spiritual presser coming from Sesshomaru`s office. She started to go in without being announced. Sesshomaru`s sectary tried to stop her. With no luck. Kagura barged in. When she did right before her was a women setting with her blouse down, with two young ones suckling. Kagura was ferrous. What is the meaning of this? What are you doing barging into my office unannounced? I was where'd about you my dear. I thought that you where being purified. You know good, and well that I can't be purified. That I`m to strong of demon Kagura. Now get out. Not before you tell me what is going on? What does it look like this woman is feeding her pups. What do you mean pups? You herd me. And just who's the father of those pups? We are going to find out in a couple days. Are you saying that they could be yours? Yes. Why they where talking Kagome had just finished feeding the last two, and was doing up her bra, and buttoned her shirt up. Excuse me, I well be going Sesshomaru. I never met to interfere with your wedding plans. Thats good bitch. Because you can never come between our love. I have had enough of you Kagura. You may have feelings for me, but its probly just for my money. And I sure do not love you. We are getting marred. Kagura you know very well that is not true. That it was just so the Elders would stay away for awhile. I never well ever marry you, or mate you. It is time to end this sheared. Now get out. Why you little bitch this is all your felt. Oh really. I have know ties with Sesshomaru besides the pups. It was quite by accident that I got into the family way. I well see you in two days Sesshomaru. What time do I need to be here? Where do you think you are going? We have to disuse our mating. Say what? I will not mate you. I well only mate, or marry for love. Now excuse me. You well be my mate Kagome if the pups are mine.

She left his office, and went back to get Sango. While he was steel fighting with Kagura. When she got there they where setting around talking. You made it back. Where is Sesshomaru? He is back at his office having a argument with Kagura. When I was feeding the pups she barged in. And the fight was on. Mr Moon if you need me you know where to find me. Oh Sango did you ask Mr Moon if he had someone follow Kikyo, and I yesterday? I forgot. Thats ok Sesshomaru already asked him. He didn`t send know one to spy on Kikyo, and me. I wonder who it could be? Sesshomaru well be sending someone to watch over us.

When They left they where followed back to their place by the demon that had been following them. When they got there, Kagome put a strong shield up. Nothing could get threw it. They all felt safer. Kagome, and Sango put the pups down for a nap , then Kagome layed down for one too. She was tired.


	7. Chapter 7

A SURPRISE THAT CAM FROM FLORIDA CHAPTER 7

Kagome woke up to the sound of her pups. She went to the bathroom and threw some water on her face to wake up. She then went to the pups room. She sat down in her rocking chair after she had gotten ready to feed the young one. She picked them up, and started to feed them. After quite awhile she was done, she took their cloths off for all their baths

After Kagura left Sesshomaru`s office she went strait to her brothers office.

So what do I owe this visit Kagura? I need to talk to you alone. Can't it weight? No It`s very important. You may go Sakura. As you wish ser. Now what is it? I went over to see Sesshomaru yesterday. When I got there he was not in his office. His sectary told me he was in with his dad. So I went to his office. As I was out side the door I over herd them talking. Then I herd a woman cream at Sesshomaru about someone having his pups. I left to call a spy that I use some times. When he got there I pointed the room out that they where in talking. I told him to find out where she lived, and watch her. He called me later on that evening, and told me he followed them to a park, where they strolled with the pups. He over heard the women's name. He also found out that she was going to do the D N A test the next day at the Moons company. So the next day I went to see Sesshomaru. So I could get a good look at my problem. It worked out pretty good. Because I sensed a mico in Sesshomaru`s office. So I put my plan into action. I barged in, and seen her with her shirt, and bra undone, feeding the pups. So I acted like a jealous bitch, and asked the questions that I really allready new. He kicked me out, and told me that we would not be getting marred. Well this sure hurts our plan. I know. What are we going to do? Kagura do you have a address where the D N A test are being done up at? Yes I do. After Sesshomaru kicked me out I went back to his Father's office, and hid around the corner. When the tack left I followed her to where she took the samples to.

Kagura gave the address over to Naraku. This is going to be easy . How so? I have a person that works there. I`ll have her switch the test. So Sesshomaru well think they are not his. That is so great. Now go. I well get right on this. Later then. Yes later I`ll call you, and let you know that it was done. Kagura left. She had a date out of town with her secret lover, Suikotsu her boy toy.

Two days had past when Kagome finely got a call. Hello? This is Sesshomaru, I got the test back. How dear you try to pull that shit on me you gold digger. Stay away from my family whore. I did not lie to you, but its fine with me that I don`t have to have you in my life, or the pups lives either. So go fuck your self. Kagome slammed the phone down. Who was that? It was Sesshomaru. The test cam back. So now he knows they are his. On the contrary he thinks I lied. The test said he wasn`t. Say what? Are you sure that he was the guy, or was it someone that looked like him? Trust me Sango, it was him. But it maters not to me. I have my family, and my friends to help me raise them. That is until they have little ones there selves. That well meen nothing Kags. We well always be there for you. Thanks Sango I needed that. By the way where you going? Oh I forgot to tell you. That guy Miroku called. He is taking me out to lunch. Oh, I here a knock he is here . Are you sure you well be ok? Yes Sango I'm fine. So go already. You can tell me all about it when you get back. Well ok, by.

After Songo left the phone rang again. Is this Kagome? Yes it is. Kagome this is Inutaisho. Would you consent to anouther test? I think the last one was contaminated. I do know that those pups are my sons. He seams to think not, and he made it clear that he thought I was a gold digging whore. So I'm very sorry I well not go threw this again. I know that he is their father. Would you please think about it? I'd like to get to know my grand pups. I`ll think about it, but I don`t think I well change my mind. Thank you Kagome, by. By. Kagome went, and layed down for awhile. The pups where asleep. Inuyasha meet Kikyo for launch at a cafe by her clinic. As he got to the table Kikyo was at. He reached down, and gave her a passionate kiss. Wow. What was that for? Know reason, just I wounted you to think of it all day. That is until I pick you up at 8 for dinner. You are so mean to me. You know I well have to pay you back for that. But In a good way? You well just have to see.

Kikyo, and Inuyasha ordered their lunch. While they where weighting for there meal Inuyasha feeled Kikyo in on what the results where. That can't be right Inuyasha. I know they look to much like him not to be. Plus they have both scents. Tell you what. I`ll take some hair samples from Kagome`s brush. You get some out of Sesshomaru`s brush. I`ll swab the pups. We well have it done without anyone knowing. Why Kikyo? Inuyasha, ether the sample was mist up or someone mist with it . I see your point. So this is only between just us? Yes my dear. So now you are calling me your dear. That must meen that you really like me a lot. Oh hush. Now I wount you to come to my clinic. I well give you some gloves, and a specimen bag for the hair. Ok. Then I well bring it by when I pick you up tonight. After they had it settled , and had finished their lunch. Inuyasha went to the clinic with Kikyo. She gave him what he needed, and told him how to dot it.

Inuyasha went back to work, and went to Sesshomaru`s office. He new that he had gone to lunch with their father, and his sectary was at lunch too. He took his key to Sesshomaru`s door, and went in. He knew that Sesshomaru had a brush that he kept in his office, and in his personal bathroom. He found it. Then he put the gloves on, and got the hair off of Sesshomaru`s brush, and. put it in the bag. He took the gloves off, and left before Sesshomaru got back. When he got to his office he went back to work, after he made sure that the bag was safe in the pocket. Of his jacket

After work Kikyo went strait to Kagome`s place. While Kagome was busy in the kitchen Kikyo went into her bathroom and got the samples. Then she went into the pups room. She took two samples from each pup to be sure she had enough. After she put it in her purees. She went into see what Kagome was making. So Inuyasha told me the results. Can we talk about something else Kikyo? Sure. So Kags when are you going to come back to work? I`m starting back next week. Dr Bankotsu said that I could bring the pups with me. Thats great. I`ll only do that until I stop breast feeding. I'd say around when they are two months old. Just think Kags in two weeks you well have finished your intern ship, and well be able to have your own clinic. I been wonting to ask you something? What is it? I was wondering if you would mind if I leased that clinic that is next to you? Hell no, I don`t mind. That would be great. Thanks. I all ready asked Bankotsu. He thought so too . So guess what I did? What? I went on ahead and leased it, so know one easy could. So even though my day started out bad, its been getting better, and better. To tell you the truth I`m pretty happy the way my life is going. Witch reminds me how was your lunch with dog boy. Its great Kags. You know I think that I`m in love with him. By the way please don`t let Inuyasha here you call him dog boy. Oh I thought it was a good nick name. I think so too , but he might not. Anyway I just cam by to check on the new mom. I've got to be going. I have a hot date with my dog boy .They both laughed, and then Kikyo left to get ready for her date. Kagome got back to cooking her dinner. It seemed all her friends had someone now. She smiled as her looked at her babies asleep rocking in their swings. And so do I my little ones. I have six to love instead of just one.

Across town Sesshomaru was setting at his desk thinking about Kagome, and the pups. He had images of Her on his sofa. nursing the pups with her big lushes breast. He was having a hard time keeping his member down, and his mind on his work. He snapped at anyone that got near him. Inuyasha cam in to see him.

I seen your sectary crying when she left here. You on the rag? What do you wount Inuyasha? I cam to talk. Stay out of my business brother. You see that is a little hard, when it is part of my business. And where is it your business ? You know what I meen. You can tell they are yours. And here is another thought. Maybe someone tried to stop you from knowing they are yours. Maybe some one with something to lose. Like your money, and power. You are just saying that because Kagura is kin to Naraku, and you don`t like her. Just something to ponder Sesshomaru. By I've goy a date with Kikyo. Inuyasha left. For awhile Sesshomaru stared at the door. Thinking.

In another part of town Naraku was having dinner with his sister. Kagura , It has been done. Thank you dear brother. Now I can plan my next move.

Did you bring the samples Inuyasha? I sure did. I did as you told me to. Good lets get this to my friend. for testing. Plus I got another friend that we well give another sample to. That way it well be for certain. That well work. Lets get this done, then we`ll go to a nice place I know that has good food.

Hay Sango I see you made it home ok. But of course. I smell dinner. Not going out with Miroku this evening? He was called back to work. Some papers he needed to sigh. I`ll see him for lunch tomorrow. I thought that I would spend the evening with you, and the pups. Well you are just in time to help me change a few of diapers. I sure wish they wouldn't doddy in their diapers at the same time. What do you expect from them momma? Songo laughed , until she opened up Rin`s dipper. She took a quick glance at Kagome. Just in time to see Shippo shoot her in the face. Sango was having a hard time changing Rin`s dipper, because she was laughing so hard over what happened to Kagome.

Thats just like a man they just piss all over you. Remind me next time to let you change one of the little guys. While I change the girls. There you go my little one. And next time you use it before I take of your dipper off. Next.


	8. Chapter 8

A SURPRISE THAT CAM FROM FLORIDA CHAPTER 8

Two days past before Kikyo, had the results from both of the D N A test. We where right Inuy baby. Oh now its Inuy baby? Don`t you like my nickname for you? Woman you can call me what ever you like. And to answer your question yes I do. Did you get both of the results back yeat? I got them today. Just a minuet, its here in my purse. Here you go. So we where right Kikyo. Yea we where. So who do you thank mist up the first test? I have a feeling that Kagura had something to do with it. So you think it was Kagura? I think she well do anything to mate Sesshomaru. She is money, and power hungry. I have know idea why Sesshomaru can't see it. You know what they say. Love is blind. I don`t think he is in love with her. I don`t think he could love anyone except his self. I hope you are wrong Babe. The pups need both of their parents. By the way I had some copies made of the test. You wont to take two for your father, and two to Sesshomaru ? Sure. What are you going to do with the originals. I`m going to give them to Kagome. Then run before she kills me for going behind her back. I`ll let her know that she needs to keep it under lock, and key. I`ll take these back to my office tomorrow. Right now I have other ideas. So what are they? You well find out.

That night Inuyasha stayed with Kikyo. The next day he went to talk to his father, and brother. He knew they always started the day off with a family conference before they started the day. I see you finely made it Inuyasha. Where have you been? Thats none of your business. But it is mine when you don`t show up on time. Father I was getting my stuff together after spending the night with my woman. Ok now lets get down to business. Father I have something that you, and Sesshomaru should see. Alright what is it?

Inuyasha handed both of them two papers apace .What is this? It looks like two of them D N A test? It is. I see. This is diferent than the one we had sent off. This one says that you are the father to the pups Sesshomaru. How can that be? Out with it Inuyasha. Kikyo gave me some gloves, and a sample bag. While you where out I took some of your hair out of your brush. Kikyo took the same over to Kagome`s place. Plus some swabs for the pups. We took the samples to, two diferent places, and made sure . You have the results. What made you go behind our back? We never let a sole know what we where up to. We wounted to make sure that it was not contaminated, or mist with this time. We where right. They are my nephew, and niece. These are copy's. Where are the real results? Kikyo took them to Kagome. I told her to make sure that they where put in a safe place. Why her? I didn`t know if you would tear it up or what. Besides we have a spy in our company. Or did Kagura over hear? There you go again . Shut up Inuyasha. Both of you be quiet. Now that we know the truth. I'd like to get to know my grand pups. That might be a problem. And tell my Sesshomaru why, and what did you do, or say to Kagome? Sesshomaru told them both what he said.

Hi Kikyo what brings you here? I thought I would stop by to give you these papers. What papers. The ones I`m holding. You are funny. Kags I'd like you to put them in a safety deposit box. But first I'd like you to forgive me. So what did you do this time? I was just trying to help. I've got to get to work, by. Kikyo left before Kagome could say a thing. Kagome went back to drinking her coffee. As she did so she read the papers. I'm going to kill my friend. How could she do that behind my back. Then she cooled down. Remembering what Kikyo said. She was thinking about me and my little ones reputation . She is such a good friend. I`ll never be able to repay her. I know. I`ll have one of those Fruit bouquets sent to her today. Kagome picked up her phone and called the place. When Kikyo got to her job she had a suprise weighting. When she read the card she was happy. She shared her fruit, and chocolate with all of the staff.

Sence you took it on your self to be an ass. I well call Kagome, and see if we can arrange something about visiting rights. Do as you wish father. Inutaisho called Kagome a little while later. He apologized to her for the way Sesshomaru acted, and asked Kagome if they could meet at the park that was by her place. She agreed to the meeting. I'm glad you made it Kagome. I really aprechate you coming. Its not a problem. I wount you to know that I well not keep you away from the pups. That would just be wrong. I was mad at Sesshomaru at first. Then after I cooled down. I thought about what would I think if I was in his shoes. I`m sure every female around is trying to get him. As he put it gold diggers. I`m not like them. Thank you for being so thoughtful Kagome. I really aprechate it. Can I ask you a few questions? Sure, what you wount to know? Do you work? Yes I`m interning for Dr Bankotsu. I had to stop for a bit because of the little ones. But Monday I well be going back. I only have two weeks left. Then I well be a full fledged Pediatrician. I've already leased a place for my office. Where is it? It is at the Shield Doctors building. I leased a place by my friend Kikyo. She is a Back doctor. What are you going to do with the pups while you are at work?.Dr Bankotsu told me I can bring them with me. Then when I get into my new clinic. I`ll have a room for them there. You know that I'm breast feeding right now. So I can't let my mother watch them. But I well be winging them off pretty soon. That would probly be best. So Kagome what can we do for visiting the pups? Let me get settled into my new office in two weeks. By then the pups well be on the stores baby milk. We can set something up then. Is that all right with you? That sounds fine. Well I better go. I`ll see you in two weeks then. Yes two weeks. By

It had been two weeks sence Kagome met with Inutaisho. Kikyo ,Sango, and Ayame s help Kagome fix up her new office. The Saturday after her last day at Bankotsu`s office. So which room do we set up the pups room Kags? Here I`ll show you. This one right next to my office. Here in the back. The other rooms are the patient's rooms. So lets get the wall paper, and paint to start getting this done. So which two wount to paint, and wish ones well do the wall paper ? I have an idea Kags Lets all do the painting, and then we`ll put on the peaces of wall paper. After it is dry. Thats sounds like a better Idea. There is five rooms to paint. I already did my office, and as you can see, I've got the reception, and the weighting room too. Oh and the play room for the children. They all got down to work. It didn`t take long before they had all the rooms painted. Kagome had a themes in each one. There was the balloons, the clouds, and rainbow rooms. The Duck, and Swan room, the wild animal, and the puppies, and kittens. They finished all the rooms by the end of the day.

I really thank you all. I couldn`t have did it all by my self. Kags we where thinking sence you been cooped up for awhile we thought that maybe you would like a little brake. So we called your mom, and asked her to watch the youngons while we took you out tonight for dinner, and a few drinks. But then we remembered that you where nursing? Not sence this morning Ayame. I switched them to store baby moo. So its all settled then your mom well take care of the pups tonight. She thinks you need a little time from them too. She is right Kags. Yes it well be nice having a brake. Anyway what do you say?. It`s our treat? Then I well say yes. It well be nice to get out. Oh right then. Kikyo can you, and Ayame meet us at our place? Sure thing. We better get going so we can cleaned up, and ready for a nice evening.

So Kagura you still couldn`t get him to take you back? No. I really don`t know why.. You wount me to let you on to a secret? And what would that be? A demon servant of mine over herd a conversation Between Inutaisho, and Sesshomaru. Actually I herd they where having an argument. A little bit about some test. It appears that they sent off two more tests, and you know the results. Sun of a bitch. How long have you known? Oh a couple of weeks. Why have you not told me earlier. Now I have to think of something else. From now on I well do it my way. Just stay out of it.

Sesshomaru you well have to go alone to that meeting. Something has come up that I need to take care of. As you wish father. Sesshomaru hung the phone up, and then left to meet Hitan, and Montan of lighting enterprises. He had Jaken drive him in his white limo. With in thirty minuets he was at the restraint that they where to meet at. After Jaken let him out of the car, he went in. It was not long before he spotted the Lighting brothers. They greeted each other, and sat down They ordered wine, and there meal. While they where weighting on it they discussed the dell. After the ate their meals they went to a club. Part for a few drinks.


	9. Chapter 9

A SUPRISE THAT CAM FROM FLORIDA CHAPTER 9

Kagome, and her friends to the new restraint / club. That had just opened it up that week. You needed this brake. Just think Monday you well be on your way to start your career Kags. Yes it had a few bumps, but now It should get better. What do you mean by should? I don`t wount to jinks' myself. They all laughed.

Hay Miroku where's Sango? I thought she would of been with you. She said that her, and her friends where going to take Kagome out. That she needed it. Really? know I was pulling your leg. I cereous, why haven't you gone out with someone else? Not since Sango. Well it seems that every time I get close to asking someone out, I see her face. So what about you? You haven't gone out with know one sence you met Kikyo. I think I`m in love with her. Hay I know where they are going to be. Where at.? The new restraint / club that just opened. You meen the one that my brother infested in ? Yes . Now what name did he call it. Oh yes the wolfs din.

I really think you al for this. So this is the new place. It looks really nice lets order. I`m starving. As they ordered, Kagome got a feeling that someone was watching her. So she looked around. She potted Inuyasha. Hay there. What are you doing here? We desighted to check out Kouga`s place. This is yours Kouga? Yes it is Aymie. How do you like it? Well so fare it is fine. We haven't been here long. Sango why don`t you have them join us. You don`t mind? Why would I. Thanks Kags. Well, well you all join us? Sure but let us get a bigger table. By the way I'd like to enter duce you to a friend of ours. This is Conta, Genta, and Hahaku. Glad to meet you all. These are my friends. Songo, Kikyo, Kagome, and I`m Aymie. Kouga`s girl. Kouga summoned the waitress, and told her that they where needing a larger table. The one near the windows will do. As you wish ser. After they wear all settled. The men ordered their meals. The meals had all cam at the same time. Kouga, Miroku, and Inuyasha was setting by their girlfriends. Hahaku, and Ginta sat on one side of Conta sat on the other side of Kagome had sat by Kagome. Conta was a Dragon demon, with blue hair. His eyes where a bright green. So Kagome are you seeing anybody? Not at this time. I've been to busy. May I ask at what? Well I had a six pups I just had. Plus I finished my Internship, and Monday I start my own Pediatric clinic. You have been busy.

While everyone was eating, and talking. Sesshomaru caught the sent, and presents of his brother. When he looked in that direction he seen Kagome. He thought. What is she doing here. Where wear their pups? He tried to keep in control of his beast. Bitch not with pups. Be quiet. Even she deeds a brake some times.

Kegome, and her group got up, and was going towards the club part. Sesshomaru was already in there. He had seen her from where he was seated. He thought that sence she was going into the club, he would keep an eye on her. There was an acquaints of his that was setting with their group that kept looking her over with hunger in his eyes. We thought that you didn`t wount to go in there tonight? I changed my mind. Now let's have our drinks.

Hay Songo, Kikyo, and Aymie let make the guys go nuts lets do our dirty dance with the guys. I agree Kags I can just see them drool now. We better get back they'll think we got lost. Let's go then right next fast song. I well go ask for a good song we can dance to. wait here. When I get back then we well go the our table.

After they entered the club Sesshomaru had a set where it was kind of dark. He didn`t wount to be spotted. a waitress cam and took there order. Sesshomaru looked around to see where Kagome was. She was dancing on the dance floor. She wasn`t alone. All the group was dancing too. She was dancing with Conta on a fast dance. Sesshomaru`s eyes started to turn red, as he seen how she was dancing. rubbing up against Conta. And Conta graved her hips, and stared to grind into her back side as they swayed to the music. It was In a suggestive way. Kaugra was in the new club also. She had spotted Sesshomaru. Kagura seen his eyes start to turn red, so she turned to where she could see where he was looking. She saw Kagome, and she was dancing with some demon man. She was ferrous with the way Sesshomaru was acting like Kagome was his.

Kagura made her way over to Sesshomaru. Hay there Sessy I notest that you desighted to check out the new place? Sesshomaru was not listing . All his focus was on Kagome with someone else. What was he doing with our soon to be mate. How dear he touch what was his. She is mine, along with our pups. Know one is to touch her except me. With in seconds, Kagome felt herself being picked up, and hoisted onto a shoulder. Sesshomaru then turned to Conta and punched him. Keep your hands off what is mine. Yours? I`m not yours Sesshomaru let me down you ass. Sesshomaru turned around and started to strolled out the door with Kagome kicking, and screaming at him. He let her down long enough to cover his ears, and to give her a peace of his mind. Quit yelling. You are hurting my ears. I well if I like. Just who do you think you are ? Your soon to be mate. You are not to be with any men but me. Why you ass how dare you.

All of Kagome`s friends went out to see where they went. Kaugra also went. What is this Sessy? Aren't you going to stay with me. Kaugra I never cam here with you. How many times do if have to tell you to leave me alone. Now then this is over. I well be taking my mate to my place, after we get the pups.


	10. Chapter 10

A SURPRISE THAT CAM FROM FLORIDA CHAPTER 10

Kagura was fuming. She took a feather out of her hair, and flew into the air. Before she left she sent tornadoes towards Kagome. Before Kagome was taken out of the way she was hit. Sesshomaru took part of the hit. Sesshomaru shot out his whip, and hit Kaugra twice before she got to fare away. I well see justice done, for you well never again try to kill my mate to be.

Sesshomaru picked up Kagome, and flew to the nearest hospital . Kagome was loosing a lot of blood, and Sesshomaru was loosing quite a bit his self. He landed, and took Kagome into the emergency room. Bankotsu was checking his parents when they cam in. Sesshomaru layed her down on a gurney when he seen Kagome with blood all over her. Bankotsu had them take her right in. They tried to get Sesshomaru to set so they could take care of him. Sesshomaru you are hurt. You are not going to do her any good by bleeding all over her. Thats it. Bankotsu take us to a privet room. Ok if you agree to get bandaged up too. I`ll do that. That might not be needed. But lets go before she goes into shock.

After they got into the room Bankotsu sent nurses to do his bidding. After that he went over to where they where at to look at the damage. As he got near he seen Sesshomaru`s blood dripping into Kagome`s, as he held her. Sesshomaru well you remove your hand for a moment. I need to see. As you wish. As I thought. What? Your blood has gotten into hers, and is starting to heal her. You are also healing up fine as well. Is she going to be fine? I believe your blood well leave her with know scars. I`m thankful for that. Did you get a hold of Kagome`s mom? Yes she is on her way to Sacred hospital now with Kagome`s pups, and the rest. They are not just her pups they are mine also.

They all arrived there around the same time. Sango, and Kikyo helped carry the pups inside, as Kagome`s family got there. Excuse me nurse my darter was brought in her name is Kagome. She had been hurt. Oh yes I`ll take you to see her. When they got to the room Kagome was asleep. Sesshomaru was setting by her side. He put a finger up to make sure that they didn`t wake her. He motioned for them to talk out side. When they left out of the room, Sesshomaru, and Bankotsu showed them to a room near by. What happened to my girl?. She has a lot of bandages on her? She was attacked. By who? I well answer you in a moment lady. You are just in time. We got here as soon as we could. Thats good. They all told the police what had happened, and who had done it. They took the pictures that where taken before she healed. The doctor told the police that Kagome had got part of Sesshomaru`s blood, and had healed a lot already.. But if he had not been there she would have died.

They took all the information, and left to get a warrant. to arrest Kaugra. The doctor let two at a time go in to see her. Sesshomaru called his father, and asked him to send some guards to protect Kagome. Bankotsu had the nurses bring in three baby beds. Sesshomaru put the pups into the beds. They where still asleep. After that he sat down on a lounge chair by Kagome`s bed and fell asleep.

The next day Kagome woke up early. To the sound of her babies crying. She got up to tend to the babies. As she did she seen two gold eyes staring at her. She notest she was not in her room. She then realized that she was in the hospital. Then she remembered what had happened to her. Kegome notes Sesshomaru`s rough appearance. Did you stay the hole night? Yes I did. How did I get here? I brought you here. You where pretty hurt yourself. How did you manage it. Are you forgetting I`m a powerful demon? Sorry I`m not thinking yet. Kagome rang the nurse to bring six bottles for her pups. The baby bags where right beside them. She went to work changing them. Sesshomaru cam over to watch her. When Kagome got to Shippo and started to take his dipper off. His pea shot up into the air. Hay there little fellow quite that. I swear you try to get me every time. You ,and your brothers. Don't you try to be cute with your gurgles. Do you have something to whip with? What for are you going to help? Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru clean off his face. She started laughing. Shippo had hit his dad in the face when Kagome had ducked.

Better you than me. By the way your mom brought the pups to you last night. She should be here anytime. I have armed guards out side your door, and they are keeping a watch on your window two. Why do you think that demoness well come for me again? It is possible. The plaice are after her right now. What I here they haven't found her yet. That's all I need for you to screw up my life by making your fence jealous. She is not my fiancée. She never was. What is that suppose to meen? If you had listen last night you would have herd me. It was just to get the elders, and press off my back. That is all it was. She has in in her head that it was real. Even though I told her several times she wasn`t.

Oh hi mom. How are you doing dear? I fell fine. Thats good. Let me be the judge of that. What are you doing here doctor Bankotsu? Taking care of you. I was the one that took care of you last night. Was Jakotsu get mad for you being gone so long? No he understands. Besides I called him, and let him know I would be late. Thats good. Doctor if you don`t mind. I'd like you to see if my darter is ok. So I can take her home. Well you herd her. Now lets look.

Sesshomaru let out a little growl. Sesshomaru I have to check her wounds. I well go get some coffee. After he left the doctor checked her over. Well how is she ? As you can see she has not even a scare. How can she heal so fast?. Even being a miko she could heal fast. But not to where there was know scars. Plus we never healed that fast. I think when Sesshomaru`s blood mixed with hers is why. That would explane it. You can go home any time you wount Kagome. By the way how is your clinic going. We have it ready for Mondays opening day. Kagome well not be opening her place until she is safe. I called while I was out. They have not found Kaugra still. Most likely Naraku has her headen. Maybe even out of the country. How am I to get on with my life if I can't even start it. You well have to move into my fathers matchen, with me. Like hell I well. You can send guards to keep me safe. I well be opening, and working Monday, You have know say. Tell me Kagome how much do you love your pups? Thats a stupid question. I love them with all my heart. And how about your family? I love them very much too. And what about Sango? She is my best friend. Well Kagome, don`t you know that Kaugra well go after them too. No I didn`t know. I can't send guards every where. You well have to delay your plans. I well send some guards to watch over your friends. You, and your family well be staying with me. Even if you send guards my friends could get hurt. I think I know what I can do for them. What is that? I can give them a protection ring until she is caught. How well do they work? Pretty well. I wonder if they would stay with their men friends for a bit. I`ll call them to see Kagome. Now let us go now.


	11. Chapter 11

A SURPRISE THAT CAM FROM FLORIDA CHAPTER 11

Kagome, and her family got settled into the mansion. After Sesshomaru posted guards he left to go to work. So did you get Kagome, and her family settled in to the mansion? Yes I did. I've got to go see Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga. What for ? I`m going to see if they would stay with there girlfriends, to keep them safe. Thats a good idea son. I well see you later then. Yes I`ll see you at dinner. Sesshomaru went to talk to all the men about his idea. They all agreed with him. Sesshomaru went back to the office to get some work done.

So are you going to be here when? I`ll be over soon, as soon as I get off the phone with you. Well it be hard to leave work early? I`m my own boss. Oh yes I remember now. I`ll be there soon Kikyo. I`ll see you then, by Inuyasha. Right. Kikyo hung up her phone. Yuuki have all my pachents be rescheduled For tomorrow. Yes mam. Right away. It was not long before Inuyasha picked Kikyo up. They went to her place.

I can do my own ring to be safe. I can also put up a spiritual barrer. It well let most people, and demons in. But only if they are good demons. So sence nether one of us have to go back to work today why don`t we go out for dinner later. That sounds good to me Inuyasha. If you wount you can watch TV while I do my ring, and put a barrer around my place. Oh and there is sodas, and water in the fridge. Help your self.

Kagome sat in her room working on the rings. Kikyo had called her, and let her know that she was doing her own. Rona Kagome`s mother watched over the baby's while she did them.

Sango you are a great worker. I wished I had you a long time ago. Thank you ser. Oh by the way Inuyasha called, and told me to tell you that Miroku well be by to pick you up. Really what for? He didn`t say. Ok ser thank you for informing me. Thats quite alright. You can have the rest of the day off Sango. Miroku should be here any time. Go on ahead and striating up then you can go, and I well see you tomorrow. Ok, Hojo. Miroku picked Songo up, and took her home, and told her that they where invited over at the house of the moon. He waighted while Sango cleaned up, and dressed. Kouga picked up Aymie from her job, and they did the same as Sango, and Miroku.

Kagome had finished her rings for everyone that she cared for. How are they mom? They are sleeping right now . Where is grandpa, and Sota? I think they went to look around this place. Kagome The servant said dinner well be in an hour. Ok mom. I think I well go clean up then. Has Inutaisho, and Sesshomaru got here yet? I don`t know dear, but sence dinner is in an hour they most likely are here. Well I better get going or I wount get done in time. As Kagome took off her cloths she notest that her body seamed to have changed a bit. She also notest that there was stripes starting to show on her thighs, arms, and there seamed to be a light red stars across her forehead. Her eyes looked like she had put eyeliner on, and her lips looked like she was wherein a blood red lipstick. Her Finger nails same to be the same. Mom would you come here? She got know answer. Her mom had already left.

Awhile later everyone showed up , when they where suppose to. They all gathered in the dinning room. As they ate they talked of what should be done. After they all ate Kagome gave her friends, and her family the rings. She even put one on each of the pups. After everyone left Kagome excused herself, and went up to bed. Before she got to her door Sesshomaru showed up beside her. What is it you wont Sesshomaru? Just this. He took hold of her hands, and pulled her to him. Sesshomaru`s mouth descended down to hers. He pulled her even closer when their kissing became more passionate. He pulled back. Kagome was trying to catch her breath. I just wounted to say goodnight.

He turned, and walked away. Kagome leaned onto the wall . Her heart was betting wildly. She stood there until it finely slowed down. She then went into her room, and got ready for bed. The pups where in the room next to hers. She had the door that was between the rooms open. So if they woke up she would be right there. After Kagome went to bed, she layed there thinking about that kiss, and how he held her. She felt so alive in his arms. She finely succumbed to asleep after a couple of hours.

Mind if I join you? Of course not, have a set. How come you are steal awake? I guess with everything happing lately. I`m really whirred about Kagome, and the pups. I feel so helpless. Would you like some wine to settle your nerves? Think you, Yes. Inutaisho went over to his liquor, and poured Rona some wine. Rona is it? Yes. Where is your husband? He died a long time ago. How old was your darter when that happen? When she was five. I had just had Sota, when the police cam to my door to tell me of his death. What did he die of. He was in a hit, and run, as he was coming home from his office one late night. You see he was a real workaholic. He was so folksiest on providing a future. I hope that I didn`t upset you by asking? You haven't. It was a long time ago. Well where is your mate? I have had a mate, and a wife. They both died a long time ago. So we both lost love ones. Yes we have. I believe Kagome, and Sesshomaru are in love. But neither one sees that. I hope that they well be mates. I also notest them always looking at one anouther. I have too. We thanks for the drink Inutaisho. Now I must try to get so rest. I well escort you to your room Rona. I don`t wount to put you out of your way. You wount. I also was going to get some reast. Tell me Rona why haven't you remarried? I guess because I have not came across anyone that has turned my head. I've always figured that if the right one cam along that it was met to be. You are a wise woman Rona. And a beauty one too. Thank you . Well here we are. I hope you can sleep now Rona. As I you Inutaisho , goodnight. Inutaisho leaned down, and kissed her on her check. Goodnight. Rona walked into her room, and got ready for bed. She was steel a little flushed from his kiss. It had been awhile sence she had felt any mans touch, or kiss.

Sesshomaru had seen what went on between His dad, and Kagome`s mother. He had seen the way his father acted around Rona as well. Like he had a extra spring in his step. He had went down to get a night cap when he herd them talking. After they left out of there. He then went in, and got his drink. When he was going back to the room they where in the hall. Neither one notest him. He waighted until they both went into there rooms. Then without a noise he slipped into the pups room to check on them. He stood for awhile just looking at them sleeping. After a bit he went on to bed his self.


	12. Chapter 12

A SURPRISE THAT CAM FROM FLORIDA CHAPTER 12

A few days had past sence Kagome, and her family had moved into Inutaisho`s mansion.

On the third day Inutaisho got a call telling him that they had caught Kagura, and to let him know that she was safely behind bars. So Inutaisho went home early to let Kagome, and her family know that they where safe now. As soon as They found out , they all moved back to there places.

Sesshomaru I need you to go over seas to America to check on our company. That well take three days. Who well take care of Kagome, and my pups? They are safe now Kagura has been caught. That is good news. I wount have to worry. Thats right. Then I well go, and get packed. By the way where is Kagome, and the pups? There some where round. I wounted to let them know that I wount be here for a few days. I`ll tell them for you. Now get packed the plane is ready, and weighting on you. Oh right father I`m going.

Kagome its nice to see you, and your youngons back. You are moving back aren't you? Does that mean that they got Kagura? Yes we are, and yes Sango it does. I`m going to start my clinic tomorrow, I have called my receptionists, and nurses to let them know that tomorrow we open up. If you don`t mind watching to pups. I can go to my office to meet with them. I`m going to have My respect let my patients know that I`m open, and they can come in on their change the times, and date. Sure Kags I've got nothing to do at this time. Just don`t be gone to long. I wont. Just maybe two hours. Ok see you then. Kagome left to her office. It was not long before she got to her clinic, and opened it up. Her workers where there weighting on her.

Hello I`m DR. Kagome Higerochie. You must be my helpers. Lets get this started. First what are your names. My name is Miss Wacona Lee. My name is Mrs Urey Hojo. Really. Mr. Hojo, I have a friend who is working under a Hojo. If he is from the Moons co. Than that's my Husband. Then it is. I also herd he is a good worker. Who did you here that from, may I ask? His boss Mr. Inutaisho Moon. I never new they thought so much of him. Thanks for telling me. Your welcome. Now let get the ball rolling. Wacona this is the list of my patents. That have an appointment tomarrow. Here is a list of the ones that need change the appointment. I wount you to give my patients for tomorrow a curtsey call, and I wount you to call, and make a another appointment for the rest. Urey I wount you to get to know the clinic. Yes Mam, well do. I`m going to get on the other computer and load all my patents records onto my own clinic computer. There now I think I well have Urey help my get all of my files from of my patents, from Dr Bankotsu`s office. Urey I need your help. Yes Dr. Lets go. Ok. Kagome, and her nurse went over, and got the fills of all her patients, and took them back to her clinic. Bankotsu notes that there had been a change in Kagome. But was to busy to stop, and talk to her. Her friends had already notes as well. She looked quite nice.

This is going to take longer than I thought. Urey lets get these filled in order. But first before I help you I need to make a call. Kagome called Sango, and told her it was going to take longer, and that she could bring the pups to the clinic. So Sango loaded up the pups in the Van, and went to the clinic. Kagome never drove her Van unless she had the pups with her. She just used her little Red car.

I'm here with your youngons Kagome. Would you help my bring them in. I really aprechate this Sango. Not a problem Kags. By the way I just feed them. Thats good. So what is taking you so long. All these files of my patients. I had know idea I had so many. Well I`m not busy. I`ll help you too. Ok. Sence you are working in an office you well know how to do this. By the way this is Urey . Urey this is my friend that is working for your husband. I`m glad to meet you. You too. This is Wacona my Recap. Glad to meet you too. As you. I`m going after another load. Care to join me? Sure. This is my last loads. For two more hours all four of them got the clinic's patents folders lined up, and they left out the next day patents folders. There we are all done. I well see you two tomorrow. By the way you well be getting a full day pay for your work today. Thank you Dr. We`ll be here early. I`ll open up at 8.30 am. We well have the clinic going by 9.00 am. You can go now by. By. I`m glad I`m finely opening up my clinic Sango. I've been weighting a long time for this. Its a nice place.

No Kagura I well not help you out. Did you help me out when I needed it. Hell no you didn`t. All you managed to do is angered Sesshomaru. Now he well be keeping an eye on everything. But they are trying to get me for attempted murder. That is because you where trying to kill that woman that had Sesshomaru`s pups. Now you well suffer for your ignorance. By. He slammed the phone down into her ears, and thought. I think I well lay low until this passes, and the Moons aren't on guard.

Sesshomaru was on his way towards America. Kagome, and Sango got back to there place.

I`ll order out Sango for us. Its the least I can do for you helping me out. Its not a big deal. Well I wount to anyway. Kagome ordered Pizzas, and a sailed. She paid for it when it cam, and they sat down to eat. Kags have you seen yourself lately? Why you ask? Your ears there pointed. What pointed. Yes. Kagome felt her ears. Your right Sango. I'm going to ask Inutaisho why this is happening. Kagome called Inutaisho. Yes, hi Kagome. I was wondering about something? What is it? I have developed some stripes, and now my ears have changed. Where are you right now? At my place. I`ll come by to talk to you, since I'm not busy right now. Where do you live? Kagome gave him her address. It was not long before he got there. When he knocked Sango let him in. Kagome was taking care of her pups at that time. Kagome is in here. So this is the baby room? It looks really nice. You did the painting? Yes. You have talent. That what everyone says. Its true. Can I hold one of them. He held Rin. She wount swipe at you like the others do. Nit as often anyway. Hi there grad pups.

A smile lit up on Rins face, as he held her. I think she already know me. They are really smart for just being born. Would you like to feed her? Sure. Kagome handed a bottle to Inutaisho for Rin. She picked up Madoriko, and her bottle. Then they went into the front room to set down. Sango got the last girl, Shiori, with her bottle, and joined them. They all started feeding them. So Kagome did Sesshomaru, and you become mates? No, why do you ask? Because if you did I would know this as normal. Sence you haven't we well have to find out why you are changing slowly. Who was your doctor when you where injered? Bankotsu. Why don`t you give him a call, and ask him if something happened? Like what? Like if Sesshomaru`s blood got into yours. I can answer that. When Kagura attacked me it hit his arm too. So some of his blood got into mine. I was losing a lot of blood at that time. and so I past out. So you have some of his blood. That is why you are changing. With in a week you well probly have claws, instead of nails. I see you have red stars across your forehead? Yes I found them already. I`ll make that call to see if he knows any more about the transfer of his blood to mine.

Jakotsu answered the phone. Hi Kagome how are you doing sence you where injered? I`m doing fine. Thanks for asking Jakotsu. Is Bankotsu home yeat? Yes he is right here. Let me get him. Hi Kagome. What can I do for you? I was wondering about something. Did a lot of Sesshomaru`s blood get into mine. Yes it did. If a lot hadn't dripped into your gashes, you might of not made it. Thank Bankotsu talk to you later got to go, by. Well what did he say. He said that I a lot of his blood had dripped into mine. Kagome you well have a few more changes. Your hair, and of corse your fingers, and toes. There is one thing that is good. What is that? You well live as long as Sesshomaru. There is one other thing? What is it. You re partially mated to my son. What? There is know way to reverse it. So if you ever wounted to be with anyone else ever you couldn`t. Your demon that's inside you well not allow this. I realy aprechate you coming over to let me know. Tell me does Sesshomaru know.? Not yeat. You see your sent hasn't change yeat. Just a few of your fishers. It well be the last to change. Ok.


	13. Chapter 13

A SURPRISE THAT CAM FROM FLORIDA CHAPTER 13

After Inutaisho left Kagome. She desighted to go on to bed sence she had to get up early to start her new life, as a pediatrician.

The next day Kegome woke up at 7am,to get around to go to her clinic. When she went into her bathroom to take a shower she seen herself out of the corner of her eye. She then took a better look. Her hair was down to her knees. Her hair was black, with a sea green stripe that was on her left side, and all of it had blue tips. Waite am I seeing things? The tips of my hair is a dark blue. This is so great. I love it. I better get going with my shower or I`ll be late for my first day. Kagome rushed around getting ready. She feed the pups, and changed them. Then she put them in there car sets and left to her clinic. When she got there her workers where already there. She threw the keys to Wacona to open the clinic up while she gathered two pups at a time, ant took them to her their privet room, that she, and her friends fixed up. After she had them settled in she went to get two more, But Wakana, and her nurse was caring the other four. That's for the help. After they had the pups settled. They got ready for their patents. They looked to see which one of her patents where first. Those Babies are so cute doctor. Just call me Kagome. When where they born? A few weeks ago. Wacona who is first. It well be Cerrna. Ok we well get started . By the way what happened to you ? I had a change.

The first three day went by without a problem. Sesshomaru got back Wednesday night real late. He was very tired from the trip. So he took a shower, and went strait to bed. The next morning he went to check up on his pups. But when he went into the baby room they where not there. He went into the a adjoining room that Kagome was suppose to be staying in. She was gone too. He then rushed down the stairs to see if they where at breakfest. When he got there all he seen was his father. Where is my pups, and mate to be? I see you made it back? Yes I cam in last night. Now well you mind telling me where Kagome, and my pups are? They moved back into their place. The authorities have caught Kagura, and she is being held without bail.

Sesshomaru was ferrous. How dear she move . She was his soon to be. Sesshomaru we need to talk after breakfest, in my study. As you wish. How come you let her go? It was her right to leave. She was only here until she was safe. I can't protect her, or my pups if she isn`t here.

We well discuss this after we eat. After breakfast they went to Inutaisho`s study. Now what did you need to talk about? I`m in a hurry to go get what is mine. Sesshomaru set down we need to disuse Kagome. What needs to be disuse? Sesshomaru do you remember what happened the night Kagome was hurt? Yes what about it? Tell me all the details. Is it that important? It could be. As you wish. Sesshomaru told his father every in detail about what happened. That is what I thought What? You see , when your blood got mixed with hers it healed her, but that isn`t all. You even let more of your blood fall into her gasses. What are you saying just out with it. You are so inpatient. Kagome has your blood in her now. This means that you are already parsley mated. What, just by letting my blood drip into hers? The only thing is it was not the normal way. But she well steal have to drink your blood for the bond to be finished. Ok. There is something else son. Kagome has been changing. She is becoming a demoness. So we are mates, but without the mating ritual Pretty much. Thats settled she well be moving back. Sesshomaru let me give you a little advice. What? All women like to have there own home. If you wount your mate you well have to get her a home, or build one for you, and her. Another thing don`t be demanding of her. Kagome is a women that has a mind of her own. I think she gets that from her mother. I well think on it. Where do you think she is right now? Well she said she was starting her clinic last Monday. So most likely she is on her way to work by now. Then I well go see her. Don`t weary I well not be demanding.

After Sesshomaru left his father he called his brother, and got the address for Kagome`s clinic, and drove over there. Excuse me ser may I help you? I`m looking for Kagome? She is in with a pachents right now. I`m her soon to be mate. Oh sorry she never told us anything about her privet life. Would you like to weight in her privet office? That well be fine. Wakana showed him to where Kagome`s office/ baby room was and left him there. She went to let Urey know that Kagome`s man was there.

Just give him a teaspoon every four hours. That should help. Thanks doctor Here do you wount a sucker? Tell her thank you. Thank you. You are very welcome, by. Let me know if he doesn't get better. I well doctor. After they left. Who is next Urey? Kagome I`m suppose to tell you that your man is weighting in your office. My man? Who is it? I do not know Wakana is the one that told me. Kagome went in a hurry. As she did so she told Urey to get the next peasant in that she would be right there. Sesshomaru was looking at his pups when Kagome cam barging in. Oh its you. I was where'd for a minuet. How are you doing Sesshomaru ? Fine. I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner tonight? I'd like that. I`ll haft to ask Sango first if she would take care of the pups. I can do that for you if you like. Oh right then I`ll see you later. Yes, Buy the way I like the way you look as a demoness too, Kagome. Thanks. I've got to get to work now. I do too.

Sesshomaru cam up to Kagome, and kissed her forehead, then left. He went to his office and had his sectary call a realtor. She let him know that the realtor was going to be there in an hour. Sesshomaru desighted to get some work done while he waighted. When the realtor got there he showed Sesshomaru the listings of the places that where for sell. Sesshomaru took off with the realtor to look over a few of them. After he was done he went back to his fathers mansion, and got ready for his date with Kagome. This is a nice place. I`m glad you like it Kagome. Tell me Kagome if you where going to buy a place what kind would it be? Well first of all I like the country. So I would like a place out in the country. You like to be away from it all like I do? Yes. I like the peace, and quiet. I love animals, and lots of flowers. You never told me what kind of place. Sorry I got side tracked. I love log homes, with the curved roofs. Thats the kind I well have some day. Why are you asking me all these questions? I was just carouse. So you would not like living in my fathers Mansion? Know I wouldn't. Because it is his home. I would feel like I don`t belong there. If he ever remarried he would probly like privacy. You are right. I've been thinking on getting myself a place. Oh. Kagome had a disappointed look on her face.

Thank you for taking me out. But I need to get back. I have work tomorrow. As I do too. Well lets go then. After they got to Kagome`s place Sesshomaru leaned down, and pulled Kagome to him. He then gave her a passionate kiss. One that had the heat running into her lower region. She could feel the moistness in her panties. Her heart was racing, along with his. When they broke apart they both where trying to catch their breaths. Sesshomaru then gave her a light kiss on the forehand, and told her good night, and left.


	14. Chapter 14

A SURPRISE THAT CAM FROM FLORIDA CHAPTER 14

When Kagome went in she went strait to bed after she checked on her pups. The next day she did her normal routine before going to work. Sesshomaru had told his father that he was going to look at some places that the relater wounted to show him. Each place he went to see was huge. He made sure that the relater new that it had to have quite a few bedrooms. But he didn`t find the one he wounted. So he had the relater take him to see diferent peaces if land instead. Not less than a thousand acres. If Kagome loved animals then she would need a big enough place for them. At the end of the day the realtor had one more place he wounted to show Sesshomaru. This place was over a thousand acres. The realtor showed him that it had a hot springs, Plus there was a river that had some waterfalls that led into a big lake. There was a lot of trees, and flowers every where. The land was just beautiful. He some how knew that this was a perfect place for them. This is the place. Get the paper work done. I well take this place. Yes ser I well bring you the papers tomorrow. Call me ahead of time. I`m going to be at the moon mansion. Most of the day, looking for a designer, and construction company. If you don`t mind me saying. I know a great construction co. Do you have there number? I should have it right here. Oh here it is. They also do designs, and drafts. Are they any good? I have never heard anything bad about them. Thank you , you have most helpful.

After a few weeks Sesshomaru`s new home was being built. He had not had much time for Kagome, or his pups lately. So he desighted he would see if she would go out with him that Friday. How come I haven't herd from you in a few weeks? Have you been out of the country again? No I just been quite busy. I know how that is. I was wondering if you would like to go out tomorrow night? Well mom has the pups for tomorrow. Sure why not. Good I`ll pick you up at 7 then. I`ll be weighting. Sesshomaru you would tell me if you are seeing anyone else, wouldn't you? Kagome I would not even dream of seeing anyone else. I really have been 3working a lot lately. I believe you, and I'll see you later. So he finely called? You going out with him again Kags? Yes tomorrow night. Why is your mom taking the little ones tomorrow for? She said that Inutaisho asked her over, and asked her if she would bring the pups. They have been seeing a lot of each other lately? I know. Do you think they are getting serous? I really don`t know. But I think my mom deserves some happiness. Besides she is steel pretty young. I like Inutaisho he is a nice man. I wouldn't mind him being mated to my mom. They would make a good couple. I think so Sango.

The next morning Kagome`s mom picked up the pups, and went over to Inutaisho`s place. He was weighting on her. He led her to his car where there was six car sets already in it. They got the babies settled in them, and then gathered up the two triple strollers, playpens, and blankets. Inutaisho had a pick neck packed for them, and off they went. Sesshomaru was heading out the door when he seen his father pull away. He then notest that there was Kagome`s mother's car. So father skipped work today to be with Kagome`s mom. How interesting.

The next few hours Sesshomaru spent at work. He worked until three. Then left for the weekend. He got in his car, and went to see how things where going with their new place. When he got there he seen they had gotten everything finished on the inside. All they had left was painting. The landscapers where putting the final touches on the yard. The pool that was in back was filled now, and the pool man was adding the pool stuff to it. How long before you all are done on the painting. In an hour. Good I have some men bringing in the carpeting. We are just touching up, up stairs. Did you remember to only paint the nursery white? Yes ser we have. Everything down stairs is done too. So the carpet layers can go on ahead and lay the rooms you wount done down here. Thats good because they are here now. Sesshomaru went around to see if everything is as he wounted it. He had found out what Kagome`s favorite color was red, and made sure it was used in the design of their chambers, and the living room. In the great room the theme was a light blue. Sesshomaru had special doors made for all the rooms. Each had been carved to his aspirations'.

He desighted it was time to leave. So he could get ready for his date. He had plans to bring her out to there new place to suprise her, and to have a romantic dinner in there new place. When Sesshomaru picked up Kagome he told her that he had special plans for there dinner that night. Then he notest that Kagome was giving off a wonderful smell that mad his member go hard. He was thankful for his louse fitting pants. When he got close to the out skirts of the city he put a blindfold over Kagome`s eyes. Where are you taking me? You well find out soon. Its a special place. I can hardly weight.

So you say that Sesshomaru is building a place for Kagome, and there pups? Yes so it well probly be tomorrow before they get back. So We well have the pups until then. I was going to ask you if you would not mind staying here with me tonight? I wouldn't mind. But I would not like it if I inconvenience you. You would never do that Acona. I enjoy being with you. Really? Yes. Now let us get to my place. Then we can put the pups down for the evening. Ok well what are you weighting for lets go. As you wish my lady. They got packed up, and left. Is was not long before they got to his place. After they put the pups to bed , they went out into the gardens. As they lounged they enjoyed some more wine.

We are here don`t uncover your eyes. I wount to do it for you. Ok Sesshomaru. He got out and opened Kagome`s side of the car. Now before you see this I wount you to know something Kagome. What is that? Just that the day I seen you at that restraint/ club I new that I had falling in love with you. That is why I was so upset. I well admit it. I was jealous of the man that was dancing with you. It was like someone had stabbed me in the heart. Kagome now I well remove the cloth from your eyes. Kagome was in all when her eyes looked ay the mansion in front of her. It was the most beautifulest places she had ever seen. Kagome I hope you like it? I had it made for us. That is if you well de my mate Kagome. I can't imagine life without you . You did this for us? Yes. That is why I haven't been over that much lately. I just thought that maybe you where tired of me. I love you too, Sesshomaru, and yes I wount nothing more than to be your mate, and have our pups. Kagome had tears of happiness in her eyes. She was so happy. Now my lady I well show you how much I love you. He unlocked the front doors. Opened one. Then Sesshomaru picked Kagome up bridal style, and he took her in, and up to their new bed room. He than let her down. I hope this is to your tast. If you don`t like it we can redo it. I love it Sesshomaru. Now come to me. I wount to try out the new bed, and a few other places in our home. Kagome had a wicked look in her eyes.

Sesshomaru walked back over to Kagome, and started to kiss her. He started taking her dress off as he layer kisses on her neck. Her dress was made of the finest of silks. It was a light blue in color. It had one sleeve on her right shoulder. At the bottom it was long on left side, and real short on the other. Kagome had put on her dark blue lacy strapless, with a matching thong on in hopes of seducing him that night. She had not been with anyone sence him. And her plans was to drive him crazy


	15. Chapter 15

A SURPRISE THAT CAM FROM FLORIDA CHAPTER 15

Inutaisho kissed Acona with passion his heart was beating faster. He started downwards on her neck kissing, and suckling on her it, as he did so he whispered into her earning a deep sexual voice. I wount you Acona. I wount to make love to you. Its been such a long time since I've been touched Inutaisho. Its been awhile for me as well. But I bet we well be able to get back in the swing of things. I wount you to know that if I didn`t care for you we wouldn't be doing this. I feel the same way. I have feelings for you Acona. I haven't felt this way for such a long time. He picked her up, and flew to his room. As they made love Inutaisho asked her to be his mate. Acona said yes. She let out a scream as she peaked, and he bit down onto her neck as he filled her with his seeds. He sliced his reast for her to take in his blood. After that she layed on his chest to catch her breath. Both of their hearts was pounding so fast. As it slowed down they fell asleep.

Sesshomaru had striped all of Kagome`s cloths off. His member was hard, and ready for her. Kagome sunk to her knees as Sesshomaru was standing , as she was going down she kissed his body, she undid his paints, and they fell with her help. She sled them all the way to the floor, and he stepped out of them. His member was staring her in the face. With her tong she flicked the tip of his staff where his wont was seeping out. It was in need. She flicked her tong once more to get the droplet of his pre cum. He let out a mound at the fell of her tong on his staff. Kagome was in all at the size of him. How did that fit in her. She could not imagine. She lick it once more. She put her mouth over the mushroom head of his manhood and sucked. She kept taken him into her mouth farther, and farther, until she could fit know more in there. She started a slow passé at first bobbing her head up, and down. Soon she picked up her speed. She desighted she would try to deep throat it. It was easer than she thought it would be. Kagome graved Sesshomaru`s ass, and started going faster. His girth was a good size. Sesshomaru was groaning, and panting as he pushed it into her mouth more while he had a hold of her hair. He started pumping in, and out faster. Then he exploded into her throat. After he emptied into her he pulled away. That felt amazing. Now it is my turn to pleasure you. He layed her on their bed and started to kiss, and lick her from her toes to her thighs. With his nose he nudged her thighs apart, so he could get to her ascents. He took in a breath, and was surprised to find out that she was in heat. How did he not notes before. Sesshomaru started licking all around her center, and in between her folds where her nub was. As he licked at her nub he inserted a finger, and started pumping it in, and out of her. Kagome was moaning, and it was getting louder. She had graved his hair with both he hands. Pretty soon she peeked and let out a scream of pleasure. He slowly lapped up all her flowing juices. He inserted his tong, and started pumping in, and out. Kagome could feel it building once more, as he went in, and out of her faster, and faster with his tong. He could her starting to tighten around his tong. It was not long before her juices shot forth once more. After getting most of her, he crawled up her , as he laid a trail of kisses up to her mounds. As he suckled one he massaged the other. He then brought his lips to hers, as he positioned his self, and drove it as deep as he could inside her. He let out a grown of pleasure at her tightness. He started pounding in, and out of her as they where getting close to their release. Their fangs was starting to elongated as their end was near. When Kagome exploded, so did Sesshomaru. They both let out a howl, and bit down on each others at the juggler. As they pulled away , they licked their mark to heal it fast. They laid there panting.

You where so wonderful mate. I love you.. As I you my mate. Now that we have rested let me give you a tour of our place. Just a minuet I need something to wrap in. I have just the thing. I picked these up for tonight. So we would have something to where around our place. Sesshomaru went to their walk in closet, and cam out with a matching pare of dark red silky house coats. I thought you would like these. I do. This is so nice. Now shawl we dear. Yes. Sesshomaru, and Kagome stayed up most of the night making love where ever they where ate , at that time. Witch was all over their place. Around day break they went to bed, and feel right asleep. They sleeped until it was noon. When they got up, and then left.

First he took her to Sango`s so she could clean up while he waighted for her. After she was done they went to his father's mansion So Sesshomaru could get cleaned up. While Kagome was weighting on him to get cleaned up she found out her mother was steel there, with the pups. What are you doing here mom? Inutaisho invited me over along with the pups. Oh. ok. How was your night out? It was wonderful. My night was too. Really? Yes really. I have something to tell you at lunch. Ok. Well I have something to tell you as well.

Just Inutaisho, and Sesshomaru cam down. They all went in the dinning room to eat. So what do you have to tell me Kagome? Its not just me. Ok. Well last night Sesshomaru , and I became mates. That's wonderful you two. Now our news. Our? Yes our. Inutaisho, and I also became mates last night. You mom mated. Yes Kagome. You know I`m not that old. I know its just odd. In what way dear? You, and I being mated the same night. But I`m happy for you two too. Mom Sesshomaru had a home built for us. You both well have to come over when we get settled in. We well.

After they ate Kagome, and Sesshomaru had the car sets put in Sesshomaru`s limo As soon as that was done they took off to got look at some furniture for there place. They desighted that they would go into antics stores for some of it. As they looked around, Sesshomaru was setting it up for her things to be moved out of Sango`s. They where able to find a few peaces that they liked. After they left there they went to Sango`s to meet the movers. Just as they got there the movers pulled up. Sesshomaru reluctantly left Kagome there, while he went to make sure that his things where being moved right. Jaken had been handling it. Sesshomaru gave Jaken and the movers his new address. He told Jaken to go fallow the movers to the new place. He then left to get back to Kagome. When he got there, she was feeding the pups Hi there daddy wount to help feed us. Sure I`ll take Rin. Ok. My stuff is almost packed. Thats good. I`m glad I got back before they where done. I haven't gave you our address. While they where feeding the babies Sango, and Miroku pulled up. While Miroku talked to Sesshomaru. Kagome told Songo about the news. Hay what's going on Kags. Well we mated last night. Sesshomaru built us a new home Sango. So we have movers here moving my things. Oh its going to be to quiet around here now. Not really all the time. You can always baby set for me some times. I'd love to. I forgot to tell you mom got mated. To who? guess? Kags you know I hadn't the fantast. Well alright My new father-n-law. Inutaisho? Yes. So now he is also your step father. I haven't told you my news. What is it. Miroku, and I are engaged. You two where met for each other. Kags I also herd that Inuyasha asked Kikyo to be his mate. He did? And Aymie is mating Kouga. Wow everybody is getting mates. Maybe there is a happy ever after.

A few weeks later Sango, and Miroku had gotten marred. That night Kagome, and Sesshomaru had a big wedding present for them. They took Sango, and Miroku to a side where know one could see what they where going to do. This is a present from Sesshomaru, and I. We do not wish to lose our friends. This is you twos choice. We wish to give you mortality. Think about it? There is know reason we need to think about it. We say yes. Good. Sesshomaru would be doing Miroku`s, and I well do yours. Sesshomaru slashed his wrist, and Miroku`s. He put there hands together so Sesshomaru`s blood would flow into Miroku. Kagome did the same to Sango. After it was done the cuts healed fast. This is the best gift that anyone could have. Friends forever. Yes forever.

A few months went be. Kagome was at her clinic. When she cam out of the bathroom she had a strange look on her face. Kagome`s mom, Sango, Aymie, and Kikyo where all standing there. Well what does it say Kags. It says that I`m joining the pg club, and that Sesshomaru is going to get an ear full. So we are all in the family way? Yes, this is so stramge. Buesness is booming.

THE END


End file.
